Como atraer a un hombre
by nattalia robsten
Summary: Bella siempre había estado enamorada de Edward, pero él nunca había sentido lo mismo por ella.Pero justo entonces descubrió el diario de su bisabuela, q contenía una lista de instrucciones sobre cómo atraer al hombre de sus sueños. Bella se dio cuenta de q accidentalmente había puesto en práctica, ¡y Ed estaba mostrando signos de interés! (Adaptación!)
1. Argumento

Bella siempre había estado enamorada de Edward, pero él nunca había sentido lo mismo por ella. Y como Bella tenía ya veintinueve años, estaba a punto de renunciar a él y concentrarse en encontrar a otro hombre con el que fundar una familia.

Pero justo entonces descubrió el diario de su bisabuela, que contenía una lista de instrucciones sobre cómo atraer al hombre de sus sueños. Bella se dio cuenta de que accidentalmente había puesto en práctica el primero de los consejos sugeridos por la bisabuela, ¡y Edward estaba mostrando signos de interés! Decidió entonces probar todos los demás. Después de todo, si conseguía seducir a Edward , probablemente también podría seducir a cualquier hombre con el que quisiera casarse…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bella Kincaid disminuyó la velocidad del coche mientras transitaba por la avenida. Era una calle ancha, bordeada por ancianos robles cuyas copas parecían tocarse en el cielo, formando una exuberante cúpula vegetal. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas, convirtiendo el asfalto en una alfombra de motas luminosas. Al llegar a una calle más estrecha, giró para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa de sus tíos.

Aunque había ido a ver a su tío Philip y a su tía Peggy cada verano, desde que había cumplido diez años hasta que había salido de la universidad, la sorprendía tener la sensación de estar llegando a su verdadero hogar. Sus estancias en aquella casa se habían reducido a los meses de verano, época que sus padres, ambos antropólogos, dedicaban a participar en expediciones arqueológicas y a algunas navidades pasadas en familia.

La vieja casa seguía como siempre: la fachada inmaculadamente blanca y las contraventanas de color verde oscuro. En el porche continuaban las mecedoras. El jardín estaba un poco descuidado, hacía falta cortar el césped y quitar las malas hierbas. Probablemente no había sido atendido desde que sus tíos se habían ido a disfrutar de un largo crucero, hacía ya un par de semanas. Evidentemente, su prima no prestaba demasiada atención al jardín. Parecía que nada había cambiado.

Bella detuvo el coche cerca del porche y se reclinó contra el asiento agotada. Esperaba tener energía suficiente para entrar en la casa, pensó mientras contemplaba las losetas que marcaban el camino. Hacía falta cortar la hierba que asomaba entre ellas, se dijo. Quizá al cabo de un par de días tuviera energía suficiente para dedicarse al jardín. Iba a resultarle un poco extraño quedarse en aquella casa sin que estuvieran sus tíos… En cualquier caso, se sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida en el coche durante una semana.

La palabra clave era «energía». Y «predisposición». Y no esperaba encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas allí dentro.

Un movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención. Giró lentamente la cabeza. El vecino de su tía, Edward Mitchell, cruzaba el jardín a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Era un hombre alto, bien formado, que en aquel momento iba con los pies descalzos y unos vaqueros cortos como único atuendo. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba al lado de un coche todavía mojado y una manguera, era obvio lo que había estado haciendo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su flequillo ocultaba sus burlones ojos grises. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras lo veía aproximarse. Cuando era adolescente, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward.

Y él jamás le había prestado ninguna atención.

Suspiró, sacó la llave del coche y agarró su maletín de noche. Ya tendría tiempo de sacar más tarde la maleta. Tras una reparadora noche de sueño, tendría fuerzas suficientes para deshacer su equipaje. O al menos eso esperaba.

Salió del coche, se estiró y se preguntó una vez más por qué la gente rara vez utilizaba la puerta delantera de la casa.

—¿ Bella ? —preguntó Edward cuando estuvo a su lado. La recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y al momento esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Bella Kincaid.

El corazón de Bella latía violentamente en su pecho, tenía las manos empapadas en sudor y cada uno de sus nervios en tensión. ¿No habría cambiado nada durante los años que había pasado sin verlo? Sentimientos que creía ya olvidados la invadieron. Por un instante, deseó que Edward la abrazara y la besara como si no hubiera mañana. Por supuesto, aquel deseo la había acompañado durante todos los veranos de su adolescencia. Y jamás se había hecho realidad.

—Bien, bien, la pequeña Bella Kincaid ha crecido. Y lo ha hecho muy bien —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el coche mientras deslizaba lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Bella .

A Bella le enfadó su tono arrogante y burlón. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a algo así. Lo miró con expresión furibunda. Había crecido y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquel hombre volviera a burlarse de ella nunca más.

—Vaya, vaya. Edward Mitchell, sigues siendo tan insoportable como siempre —contestó sin dejarse intimidar.

Edward asintió lentamente, con brillo de apreciación en la mirada.

—Te aseguro que intento agradar.

Y estaba convencida de que conseguía agradar a cualquier mujer de la que pretendiera ganarse su atención. Estaba tan maravilloso como siempre. Tenía ya treinta y cuatro años y continuaba en plena forma. Ella lo conocía desde hacía media vida. En una ocasión, siendo todavía una adolescente, había hecho de todo para que la viera como una mujer interesante y disponible. Y había fracasado miserablemente. La diferencia de edad se había vuelto en contra de ella. Y la mala experiencia que Edward había tenido en la universidad, combinada con el ejemplo de su propia madre, lo habían convertido en un hombre extremadamente receloso hacia las mujeres. Edward era un hombre de citas informales, pero el compromiso para él era anatema. Y en eso no parecía haber cambiado.

No era justo, pensó Bella mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara sobre él. Los años deberían haber dejado alguna huella en Edward . Al fin y al cabo, estaba ya cerca de los cuarenta…

Suspiró, demasiado cansada hasta para devolverle una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Cuál era el problema? Bella no tenía problema alguno en reconocer causas perdidas… por lo menos últimamente. Edward la había ignorado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Hacía mucho que había renunciado a albergar ninguna esperanza sobre una posible relación con él. Edward era una meta inalcanzable. Y ella estaba muy cansada.

—¿Vienes de vacaciones? —preguntó Edward .

—Sí.

—Pareces necesitarlo, tienes un aspecto terrible.

—Caramba, gracias, Edward . A nadie le viene mal un halago. Espero que no se me suba a la cabeza.

—Yo siempre me atengo a los hechos.

—¡Ja! Siempre y cuando le convengan al cliente al que estás defendiendo. En caso contrario, eres capaz de cambiarlos según convenga a tus necesidades —replicó Bella

—Sea lo que sea, funciona. Y yo jamás altero los hechos, simplemente sugiero formas diferentes de contemplarlos.

—Lo que a mí de verdad me funciona, es una cama. Adiós, Edward , supongo que nos veremos —giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—¿Cuánto piensas quedarte? —le preguntó Edward .

Bella se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. Estaba demasiado cansada para bromear con él. Quizá si durmiera durante una semana entera, se sintiera mejor.

El aire acondicionado mantenía la casa fresca. Sonriendo, Bella entró en el vestíbulo y subió hasta el segundo piso. Eran las siete de una maravillosa tarde de primavera. Demasiado cansada para pensar, fue directamente a la habitación que siempre había sido suya, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, agradeciendo que alguien la hubiera dejado preparada. Seguramente habrían sido su tía Peggy o Sally, su prima.

El trabajo la había dejado exhausta. Ella siempre se había burlado de aquella posibilidad, pero había tenido que rendirse a la evidencia. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de cerebro, habría prestado atención a los síntomas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando demostrarle al mundo que era invencible. Y al final había caído rendida.

Al día siguiente, comenzaría a hacer planes para el futuro. Pero no aquella noche. El viaje había sido largo y tan cansado que ni siquiera la perspectiva de volver a ver a Edward podía mantenerla despierta.

En cuestión de segundos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Buenos días, dormilona —la despertó una voz familiar a la mañana siguiente. Abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño al ver a su prima en el marco de la puerta. Sally siempre se levantaba de buen humor, cualidad que desgraciadamente Bella no compartía.

—Vete —metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras Sally entraba en la habitación. Oyó el suave tintineo de la porcelana e, incluso bajo la almohada, distinguió el maravilloso aroma a café recién hecho.

Lentamente, apartó la almohada y asomó la cabeza por entre las sábanas.

—Podría perdonarte si trajeras café —gruñó.

Sally se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? Esperaba que me llamaras. Si no me hubiera pasado ayer por aquí, ni siquiera me habría enterado de que ya habías llegado.

—Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa que dormir. ¿No te parece demasiado pronto para una visita? — Bella renunció a la idea de volver a dormirse, se sentó en la cama y tomó la taza de café que su prima le había llevado.

—He estado esperando hasta las diez para despertarte.

—¿Son más de las diez? — Bella sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la taza a los labios—. Humm. Todo perdonado, está delicioso.

Sally sonrió con petulancia.

Bella miró a su prima e intentó odiarla. Siempre había sido hermosa y siempre lo sería. Tenía un pelo oscuro y brillante que Bella, que aborrecía su pelo tristemente castaño, siempre había envidiado. Y mientras Sally estaba magnífica sin una sola gota de maquillaje, Bella estaba perdida si no se ponía al menos un poco de rímel.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sally.

—Sólo estaba haciendo un inventario. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente guapa y yo tengo que conformarme con este aspecto tan vulgar?

Sally soltó una carcajada.

— Bella, eres muy guapa, pero no dedicas ningún tiempo a sacarte partido. Mira tus ojos por ejemplo, son preciosos. Y bastaría un poco de maquillaje para que se convirtieran en lo más llamativo de tu cara.

—Sí, lo sé, la historia de siempre. Quizá me dedique a aprender algo de maquillaje durante este viaje. También podemos ir de compras. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No tienes trabajo?

—Claro que tengo trabajo. Pero he pedido el día libre. Cuando pasé ayer por la noche por aquí, Edward mme dijo que habías venido y subí a verte, pero estabas completamente dormida. ¿Fue muy duro el viaje?

—Digamos que la distancia entre Nueva York y West Bend es considerable.

—No tenías que haber hecho el viaje en un sólo día. Te habría resultado más fácil si lo hubieras dividido en dos etapas.

—Tenía ganas de estar en casa —contestó Bella suavemente.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? Supongo que no ha sido fácil renunciar a tu trabajo.

—En realidad no he renunciado. Desde que vendieron la empresa, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la mayor parte de nosotros perdiéramos nuestro trabajo.

—Pero tú trabajabas muchísimo.

—Exacto. Una tontería por mi parte. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera, los nuevos propietarios tenían sus propios planes. De modo que todo el estrés de los últimos meses no me ha servido de nada. Y ahora estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera puedo pensar. Me encontré de pronto con tanto tiempo disponible que apenas sabía que hacer con él y decidí aceptar la oferta de tu madre y venir a descansar un tiempo. La empresa fue generosa con los despedidos, así que no tengo problemas económicos. Y en cuanto haya recuperado las fuerzas, empezaré a planear el futuro. Quizá consiga trabajo en Charlotte. O regrese a Nueva York, allí tengo muchos amigos.

—También los tienes aquí. Y familia —le recordó Sally.

—Sí, claro —reconoció Bella.

—Oh, hablando de familia, ¡averigua lo que me he encontrado! Espera un minuto —Sally se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bella terminó el café pensando en que no sólo envidiaba a su prima por su belleza, sino también por su energía. Odiaba el letargo que parecía haber invadido cada célula de su cuerpo.

Pero se recuperaría, se prometió. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Y saber que no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, salvo trabajar en el jardín o tumbarse bajo el sol, le resultaba lo más cercano a la gloria que había sentido desde hacía años. Además, se sentía bien en casa.

Sus padres iban a pasar aquel verano en el Egeo y durante los dos últimos años habían estado dando clases en la universidad de California. A lo largo de su vida, habían estado dando clases en diferentes universidades del país. Bella se preguntaba si sólo las personas que habían tenido una infancia nómada anhelaban con tanta fuerza como ella un hogar en el que echar raíces. A menudo, se sentía más cerca de su tía que de sus propios padres.

—Mira, me lo encontré cuando estaba limpiando el desván hace un par de meses con mi madre —Sally le tendió un diario forrado en cuero—. Sólo lo he hojeado, pero lo que he leído es muy divertido.

Bella tomó el diario y acarició la cubierta.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el diario de la bisabuela Megan. Lo comenzó a escribir el día que cumplió dieciocho años. El diario se lo regaló su padre. Mi madre dice que cuenta el nacimiento del tío-abuelo Lloyd. Tienes que leerlo. Viene hasta una receta para casarte con el hombre adecuado para un matrimonio perfecto.

—¿Una receta para atrapar a un hombre?

—Sí, es divertidísimo, estoy segura de que te va a gustar. ¿Te acuerdas de la bisabuela?

—Vagamente. Murió cuando yo tenía diez años. El primer año que vine aquí a pasar las vacaciones. ¿No era muy vieja?

—A nosotras nos lo parecía, pero porque éramos niñas. En realidad creo que murió a los setenta y siete años. Este diario es prácticamente una antigüedad.

—¿Cuánto llevas leído?

—Sólo las primeras páginas. Mi madre se lo pidió primero, y creo que lo terminó antes de irse. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? He pensado que podríamos ir a comer al club de campo. Hacen unas ensaladas maravillosas durante la semana y por la tarde podemos darnos un baño en la piscina —le quitó el diario a su prima, lo dejó en la mesilla y se levantó.

—Me parece estupendo —contestó Bella , alegrándose de que hubiera alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella.

—¿Sabes? Creo que estoy enamorada —dijo bruscamente Sally.

—¿Otra vez? —su prima estaba enamorada de alguien cada vez que la veía. Y normalmente el enamoramiento le duraba uno o dos meses. Al igual que su vecino, parecía tener pánico a los compromisos. Y si su prima, que tenía veintinueve años, igual que ella, todavía no había encontrado al hombre adecuado, por supuesto, ella tampoco lo encontraría. Aunque tenía sus propias razones: utilizaba a Edward como medida de todos los hombres con los que salía y, por supuesto, ninguno llegaba a su altura.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado en esta ocasión? —preguntó Bella mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo que ponerse hasta que sacara el resto del equipaje del coche.

—Un amigo de Edward . Se llama Greg Bennet, es veterinario y acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Veterinario? Pero Sally, si a ti no te gustan nada los animales.

—Los animales son cosa suya, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Pero realmente me interesa como hombre.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Conoció a Edward en la universidad, así que debe de tener la misma edad.

—¿Nunca ha estado casado?

—No, ¿pero qué tiene que ver? Tú y yo tampoco hemos estado casadas nunca.

—Pero todavía no hemos cumplido los treinta.

—Ya, pero los vamos a cumplir dentro de unos meses.

—El caso es que todavía somos jóvenes, y, sin embargo, Edward ya tiene treinta y cuatro años.

—¿Y eso te parece viejo? Sólo tiene cinco años más que nosotras.

—Las dos sabemos que Edward no tiene ningún interés en casarse —se interrumpió un momento, recordando las humillantes risas de Edward cuando ella se había atrevido a compartir con él sus sueños de adolescente—. Y sabemos también los motivos por los que huye de cualquier compromiso. ¿Pero sabes acaso por qué Greg no ha querido comprometerse con nadie hasta ahora?

—Por Dios, Bella , ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Quizá me haya estado esperando. Pero que un hombre no se haya casado no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a hacerlo. No todo el mundo es tan cínico como Edward . Además, quién sabe, quizá algún día encuentre a la mujer que consiga romper sus defensas.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Hubo una época en la que pensaba que ella era esa mujer. Pero la vida le había ensañado a dejar de luchar contra muros inamovibles. Estaba aprendiendo a ser una mujer práctica. Miró a su prima y sonrió.

—Me alegro por ti, Sally, ¿cuándo voy a poder conocerlo?

—Seguro que este fin de semana. Os invitaré a cenar, para que os conozcáis. Y ahora vístete deprisa. Quiero aprovechar el día.

Ya era tarde cuando Sally dejó a Bella nuevamente en casa. La comida en el club había sido muy agradable. Bella había hablado con un par de amigas del pasado y habían hecho planes para salir. A continuación, Sally la había llevado de compras y había insistido en que se llevara dos vestidos de verano mucho más alegres que los tristes trajes que había vestido durante los últimos siete años. Bella adoraba Nueva York, pero no le iba a costar nada acostumbrarse al ritmo de West Bend. Le gustaba la tranquilidad del lugar, una tranquilidad que encajaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

—¿ Bella? —la llamó Edward .

Bella se volvió. ¿Por qué le causaría aquel hombre tanta zozobra? Había conocido a hombres muy atractivos en Nueva York. Pero ninguno de ellos hacía que le sudaran las manos, ni provocaba serias dificultades a su respiración.

Edward parecía recién salido del despacho. Llevaba un traje gris y una corbata… Pero estaba tan atractivo como el día anterior.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó con calma, intentando apaciguar las mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estómago.

—Ayer por la noche te fuiste muy rápido —comentó Edward cuando llegó a su lado.

—Estaba cansada, acababa de hacer un largo viaje.

Edward estiró la mano y dibujó delicadamente una de sus ojeras.

—Hoy tienes mejor aspecto, pero todavía pareces cansada. ¿Han sido muy duros los últimos meses?

—Los he tenido mejores — Edward se había metido ya la mano en el bolsillo y ella continuaba sintiendo la impresión de su caricia. Tragó saliva, recordándose a sí misma que no tenía ningún interés en aquel hombre.

Cuando era una adolescente, había coqueteado de todas las formas posibles con él, intentando despertar su interés. Al principio era demasiado joven, su diferencia de edad hacía imposible una relación entre ellos y Edward la trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Y al crecer, Edward había cambiado. Se había convertido en un hombre cínico y amargado.

—¿Por fin te has cansado de Nueva York?

—No sé si de Nueva York, pero, desde luego, puedo decir que estoy cansada. He venido a pasar unas vacaciones. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por aquí —sonrió educadamente y se volvió hacia la casa. No había dado media docena de pasos cuando Edward le dijo:

—Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Gracias, Edward , pero tengo a Sally. Y conozco este lugar.

—Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí. Las cosas han cambiado.

—No hace tanto. El año antepasado estuve aquí por Navidad —replicó Bella.

—Y habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que habías estado —dio un paso hacia ella, como si quisiera acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Bella sonrió involuntariamente. Aquello parecía un interrogatorio.

—Si, es cierto. Bueno, tengo que irme Edward . Todavía no he deshecho el equipaje. Adiós —se volvió y corrió hacia la casa.

Edward observó a Bella mientras ella subía los escalones del porche. Se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos. Algo andaba mal. No conseguía averiguar lo que era, pero lo sentía.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era, comprendió lo que había cambiado: Bella ya no intentaba coquetear con él. Desde que la conocía, Bella siempre había estado revoloteando a su alrededor, intentando llamar su atención. Cuando era adolescente, hacía todo lo que podía para intentar mostrarle su recién descubierta feminidad. E incluso cuando estaba en la universidad parecía andar detrás de él. Hacía años que no la veía. ¿Dónde habría estado él durante las antepasadas navidades?

¿Y qué habría provocado aquel cambio? Las sonrisas de Bella eran amables y educadas, sí, pero también distantes y desinteresadas. ¿Habría olvidado ya lo que decía de él? La insistencia de Bella le había resultado agobiante cuando era joven. Al final, había terminado irritándolo. Y así se lo había dicho.

Él no tenía tiempo para amores adolescentes. No quería repetir los errores de su padre. Su madre se había dejado arrastrar por el glamour y las emociones de Nueva Orleans. Y, después de Selena, había empezado a pensar que su padre tenía razón sobre las mujeres: no se podía confiar en ellas. Un hombre estaba mejor solo.

Y los años no le habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Hasta ese momento.

Y no porque quisiera que Bella coqueteara con él cada vez que lo veía. No, no había ningún futuro en su relación. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, su falta de interés le hacía echar algo de menos.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Bella durante los años que llevaban sin verse? Peggy le había mencionado que estaba trabajando en una empresa de publicidad. Se preguntaba si a Bella le gustaba vivir en Nueva York… Porque parecía estar agotada.

Se dirigió hacia su casa. Tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa. ¿Cuánto tiempo durarían las vacaciones de Bella ? No creía que estuviera allí todo el verano, como cuando era niña. ¿Pero tendría tiempo de verla un par de veces? ¿De enterarse cómo era su vida en Nueva York?

Edward sentía mucha curiosidad. Quizá, lo único que había pasado era que Bella por fin había crecido. Su relación podría convertirse en una cómoda amistad entre vecinos como la que compartía con Sally.

Edward se pasó la mano por la frente. Hacía mucho calor para estar a principios de Junio. El nivel de humedad aumentaba cada día y el verano no tardaría en llegar. Años atrás, la llegada de Bella parecía anunciar el principio del verano.

No tenía muchos recuerdos sobre los veranos que había pasado cuando estaba en la universidad. Por supuesto, al enamorarse de Selena, todo lo demás había desaparecido de su mente. Y enterarse de que lo había mentido, que lo había utilizado, lo había destrozado. A partir de entonces, no había querido saber nada de mujeres. Como mucho, aceptaba alguna cita ocasional.

Pero a veces se preguntaba si de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida solo. O si algún día encontraría una mujer con la que formar una familia. Quizá le gustara tener hijos… Aunque si su hermano alguna vez se casaba, con sus sobrinos podría satisfacer la necesidad de ver niños a su alrededor.

Después de ponerse unos cómodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta, bajó a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y se asomó a la ventana. Veía desde allí el patio de sus vecinos. Estaba vacío. ¿Estaría Bella preparando la cena? ¿Tendría ya algún plan para el fin de semana? Podía satisfacer su curiosidad pasando algún tiempo con ella. Podía invitarla a una barbacoa, algo que difícilmente encontraría en Nueva York. Además, el ambiente de una barbacoa era el menos adecuado para que se produjeran malentendidos.

Fiándose de su intuición, Edward la llamó por teléfono. Bella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—Hola, Bella . He pensado que podríamos salir a cenar juntos el sábado —dijo con naturalidad. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que pensara que tenía algún interés en ella, pero sabría manejarlo.

—Lo siento Edward , el sábado ya he quedado. Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco.

Edward descubrió con asombro que estaba convencido de que Bella no dejaría escapar aquella oportunidad. Su rechazo era una nueva indicación de que su actitud hacia él había cambiado.

—No importa. ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

—¿Mañana?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, pero ya tenía prevista otra cena. Otra vez será. Vaya, tengo que irme, adiós, Edward .

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono antes de colgar.

—Un poco presuntuoso para tu edad, ¿no crees, Edward ? Pensabas que iba a saltar de alegría al tener una oportunidad de salir contigo, ¿no?

De pronto, su interés por ella creció. Una de las cualidades que lo habían convertido en un abogado de éxito era que no cesaba hasta encontrar una explicación a cualquier cosa que lo inquietara. La conducta de Bella le resultaba completamente extraña y quería conocer sus motivos. Y averiguar algo más de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

La perseverancia era otro de sus rasgos. Volvería a intentarlo. Al día siguiente la llamaría otra vez.

El reloj de pared dio las nueve cuando Bella se fue a la cama. Sintiéndose todavía cansada y un poco apática, decidió acostarse pronto. El día que había pasado con Sally había conseguido levantarle un poco el ánimo y parte de su entusiasmo retornó al ver el diario de la bisabuela en la mesilla. En cuanto estuvo bajo las sábanas lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo. A los pocos segundos, estaba completamente enfrascada en la lectura. Su bisabuela había retratado cada detalle de su vida. Las descripciones eran cautivadoras y Bella se sentía como si estuviera conociendo personalmente a sus antepasados.

Pero de pronto, el tono cambiaba. Megan había escrito:

* * *

_Cumplir dieciocho años es todo un hito. Pronto tendré que encontrar un marido y formar una familia. Patricia Blaine ya se ha comprometido y sólo tiene diecisiete años. Sé que mi futuro marido está ahí fuera, pero tengo que encontrarlo. Les he preguntado a mis tías y a mi madre cómo se hace, esperando descubrir la mejor manera de encontrarlo. Ellas me han dado consejos, algunos contradictorios y otros demasiado anticuados. Pero a partir de todo lo que he oído, he decidido idear una receta para encontrar la pareja perfecta._

* * *

—Vaya, Megan, espero que la receta sea buena. Así podré usarla yo. Si crees que a los dieciocho años se es vieja, ¿qué dirías si supieras que tengo veintinueve y todavía no estoy casada? Y no veo a ningún hombre en el horizonte — Bella pasó la página.

* * *

_Lo primero es recordar que a los hombres les gustan los desafíos, hay que asegurarse de no ir demasiado rápido. Una mirada de vez en cuando en su dirección puede ser aceptable. Y tener cuidado con la tentación, que puede llegar a ser muy fuerte. Jamás deberías ser tan audaz como para ser la primera en dirigirte a un hombre ni mostrar con tu conducta que estás interesada en él. Él necesita sentir que es el cazador, como dice tía Thomasina. Aunque la mayor parte de los hombres de aquí no han cazado en su vida, supongo que debe de ser un vestigio del tiempo de los pioneros, cuando la caza era tan necesaria para sobrevivir. Así que tendré que fingir que soy la presa y dejo que el hombre me atrape. Mostrar interés en alguna ocasión también puede funcionar. Me pregunto si Frederick se habrá fijado en mí. Quizá pase el domingo en la iglesia por delante de él para comprobarlo. ¿Funcionará?_

* * *

Bella pasó rápidamente las páginas siguientes hasta llegar a la narración de lo ocurrido el domingo. Estaba ansiosa por comprobar el resultado de la primera receta. No había conocido a su bisabuelo y no recordaba su nombre. ¿Habría conseguido atrapar a Frederick gracias a la receta?

* * *

_Frederick me habló al salir de la iglesia. Yo no me quedé con él. Le dije que tenía que ayudar a mi madre a preparar la comida. No fui seca, pero continué caminando con aire distraído. Tuve que contenerme para no echarme a reír. Ha sido la primera vez que me presta atención. Quizá la tía Thomasina tenga razón. Tengo que dejar que me persiga. La clave está en no moverme mucho más rápido que él, para que pueda alcanzarme._

* * *

Bella rió suavemente. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas… Pero de pronto se descubrió recordando que Edward había ido tras ella al ver que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar con él. Por un instante, Bella se quedó con la mirada perdida, reconstruyendo su encuentro con Edward . Ella estaba demasiado cansada para tener ganas de hablar. Y aunque Edward había seguido hablando, había continuado caminando hacia la casa. Era la primera vez que le había hecho algo así a Edward .

Y, por vez primera desde que lo conocía, Edward la había seguido. Incluso la había llamado para invitarla a salir. Ella le había dicho que no. Y allí debería haber terminado todo, pero en ese momento comenzaba a dudarlo.

¿Habría algo de verdad en la receta de Megan? Quizá pudiera averiguar lo que sucedía si la aplicaba con rigor.

Por un momento, deseó poder asomarse al futuro. Le encantaría saber si era capaz de hacer cambiar a un hombre como Edward , que apenas había reparado en su existencia durante dieciséis años, mediante la vieja receta de su bisabuela.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_No aceptes una invitación de último momento. Asegúrate de que crea que estás ocupada y tienes que hacer un esfuerzo extra para pasar algún tiempo con él._

_Megan Madacy, primavera de 1923_

Cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía descansada por primera vez desde hacía meses. Mientras se vestía, contempló sonriente el diario que descansaba en la mesilla. Qué tonta había sido la noche anterior. Como si siguiendo la receta de Megan pudiera asegurarse un matrimonio feliz con el hombre de sus sueños. Debía de estar más cansada de lo que pensaba. Pensar que ignorando a Edward podía interesarse en ella. ¡Ja! Qué tontería.

Cuando bajó a prepararse el desayuno ya era bastante tarde, pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía descansada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Quizá comenzara a arreglar el jardín.

Y a ello se dedicó durante todo el día. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Al medio día, tuvo que ponerse una camisa de manga corta para proteger sus hombros del sol. No quería quemarse, pero se sentía maravillosamente haciendo un trabajo físico bajo el sol.

A media tarde ya había terminado y el jardín parecía haber sido arreglado por un jardinero profesional. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se preparó una limonada y salió a tomársela al jardín, sentada en una mecedora bajo un viejo roble. Se estaba maravillosamente a la sombra. Todavía tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para ir con Sally y Greg a cenar a un restaurante local, pero se merecía un descanso después de todo lo que había trabajado.

Cuando dos minutos después vio el coche de Edward, recordó inmediatamente todos los consejos del diario. Dio un sorbo a su limonada, preguntándose si se atrevería a ignorar a aquel hombre. Por lo que ella sabía, Edward no había andado detrás de nadie desde que había estado en la universidad. ¿Sería ella capaz de despertar su interés?

Edward salió del coche, maletín en mano y nada más verla la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Si piensas quedarte ahí un rato, ahora mismo me cambio y voy a reunirme contigo —le gritó.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Asintió en silencio y se reclinó en la mecedora, mirando hacia el cielo. Intentaba recordar todo lo que Megan había escrito en su diario. Sentía un revoloteo en el estómago. Pero era normal, se dijo. No iba a negar a esas alturas que había estado enamorada de Edward Mitchell y que probablemente siempre sentiría algo por él. Decirse que no quería tener nada que ver con él era mentirse. Pero tampoco podía dejarse atrapar por una fantasía imposible; era absurdo imaginar que podían llegar a enamorarse y ser felices juntos.

Aunque no le haría ningún daño comprobar hasta dónde llegaba su reciente interés por ella.

Diez minutos después, Edward cruzaba el jardín con la mirada clavada en la mujer que descansaba en la mecedora. Al acercarse, deslizó sus ojos sobre ella, estudiándola con atención. Era obvio que había madurado desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero en su expresión continuaba habiendo cierta inocencia con la que no habían podido abatir sus experiencias en Manhattan. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el sol y Edward, que jamás había reparado en ello, admitió para sí que era una mujer atractiva.

Al oírlo llegar, Bella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. Edward la sintió en cada poro de su piel. Y aquella inesperada sensación lo sorprendió. ¿Llevaría demasiado tiempo sin una mujer? ¿O sería Bella en concreto la responsable de su reacción?

—Si te apetece, he hecho limonada —le ofreció ella—. Pero tienes que traerte un vaso de la cocina.

—Puedo compartir el tuyo —respondió Edward, acercando una mecedora a la suya. Al ver que Bella abría los ojos de par en par al oír su comentario, sonrió. Todavía no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, pero pretendía averiguarlo—. Parece que has tenido un día muy ocupado —comentó, alargando la mano para tomar el vaso de limonada.

Bella lo miró con cierto recelo.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no hablábamos. ¿Qué tal estás?

Edward estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante su fría educación.

—Como siempre, ¿y tú Bella?

—Bien, gracias.

—Sally me ha comentado que piensas quedarte una temporada por aquí —comentó. Volvió a llenar el vaso de limonada y se lo tendió.

Bella tomó el vaso asegurándose de no tocarlo. Interesante. ¿Hasta dónde podría presionarla? Cuando era adolescente, Bella lo fastidiaba a todas horas. Quizá había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor.

—¿Y después?

—No lo sé. Estoy considerando las opciones que tengo.

—Yo pensaba que habías ido a Nueva York con intención de comerte el mundo.

—Y lo hice. Pero no sabía que podía llegar a empacharme.

—¿Quiere eso decir que el trabajo no te ha gustado tanto como pensabas?

—El problema es que ya no tengo trabajo.

—O sea que son unas vacaciones obligadas —la miró sonriente y preguntó de pronto—: ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

—Como ya te dije, he quedado para cenar.

—¿Con quién? —sonó más brusco de lo que él pretendía.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo, pero he quedado con Sally.

Así que había rechazado su invitación para salir a cenar con su prima, se dijo Edward más relajado. Lo comprendía. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habían estado muy unidas y hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

—¿Y mañana?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

—Simple curiosidad. Llegaste el miércoles por la noche. No sabía que ibas a tener tantas citas.

—Probablemente hay cosas sobre mí que no sepas —musitó—. Nunca hemos sido muy amigos, ¿verdad? Y no nos veíamos desde hacía años.

—¿Mañana por la noche? —insistió Edward.

—¿Es que nunca te das por vencido? He quedado con Carl Penning. Nos encontramos ayer en el club de campo y me invitó a salir para hablar de los viejos tiempos.

Edward frunció el ceño. Carl Penning tenía aproximadamente la edad de Bella. Ésta solía jugar con él al tenis durante los veranos.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el domingo por la tarde? —preguntó Edward —. Podemos ir a jugar al tenis.

—Quizá.

Edward la miró. Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se mecía suavemente, con el vaso de limonada en la mano. Al estudiarla, pensó que le gustaba lo que veía.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Edward, éste apreció su suave y misteriosa oscuridad. Contempló sus pestañas, y se preguntó si se le ocurriría probar con uno de los coquetos pestañeos con los que con tanta frecuencia intentaba seducirlo en el pasado.

Pero Bella ni siquiera parpadeó. Y aquellos ojos oscuros y enormes alimentaban en Bella pensamientos que sería mejor que dejara para la noche.

—Si no te apetece jugar al tenis, podríamos ir a darnos un baño al río y cenar después en el club de campo —quería que se comprometiera a pasar algún tiempo con él. Pero el solo hecho de pensarlo lo sorprendía. Normalmente, nunca presionaba a nadie. Si una mujer le decía que no, tendía a pensar que ella se lo perdía.

—Lo consultaré con Sally, pero creo que sí, que quizá podamos quedar una tarde. Ya te avisaré.

Edward sonrió lentamente. Había tenido que esforzarse más de lo que pensaba, pero al final Bella había aceptado.

—¿Te parece bien el fin de semana que viene? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué? —la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Edward.

—Tengo planes para este domingo, pero me encantaría ir a ver el río el domingo que viene, si no te va mal.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer este domingo?

Bella lo miró divertida.

—¿Has decidido asumir el papel de la tía Peggy? Me estás interrogando como me interrogaba ella cuando tenía catorce años.

—Sólo era curiosidad.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Edward. Bueno, háblame de tu trabajo. ¿Vas mucho por los tribunales?

—La verdad es que tengo juicios casi todos los días.

—Una vez fui a verte, hace años ya.

—Lo recuerdo. Tú y tu prima no parasteis de reír en toda la sesión.

—No es cierto, pensábamos… —sonrió con nostalgia y se encogió de hombros—, me parecías tan bueno como Perry Mason —miró el reloj y se levantó.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —quiso saber Edward.

—Tengo que arreglarme para salir —dijo, mirándolo con cierto recelo.

—Greg va a cenar con Sally, ¿por qué no vienes tú a cenar conmigo? —se oyó decir Edward para su propia sorpresa.

—No puedo. Ya he quedado con ella. Le dije que iría a conocer a Greg.

—¿Y eso es importante? Greg sólo es otro tipo.

—Bueno, pero en algún momento tendré que verlo. Sally tiene muchas ganas de que lo conozca.

—En ese caso, podrías invitarme a ir con vosotros —deslizó la mano por su brazo, acariciándole la piel y preguntándose si sería tan suave en todos sus rincones.

—No soy yo la que invita a la cena —dijo ella, casi sin respiración. Edward sintió cierta satisfacción al advertir que él no era la única víctima de aquella extraña atracción.

—Si piensas quedarte aquí unas semanas, tendrás tiempo de sobra para conocer a Greg. Ven a cenar conmigo —insistió.

—No puedo —contestó ella nuevamente.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bella —se levantó y la tomó de la mano para que se acercara a él. Lentamente, acarició su antebrazo. Vio la luz que iluminaba los ojos de la joven. Sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Unos segundos más y habría capitulado. Edward conocía perfectamente las señales.

Se inclinó hacia delante y alzó la mano hasta su hombro para alcanzar la delicada columna de su cuello. A continuación inclinó la cabeza. Quería besarla. Quería saborear aquellos tentadores labios que parecían estar esperando a ser besados. Quería…

—¿Estás intentando seducir a la testigo? —preguntó ella, casi sin respiración.

—Eso no sería ético —musitó a menos de un milímetro de sus labios.

Por un instante, Bella pareció sorprenderse, pero al segundo siguiente, se estaba inclinando relajadamente contra él. Y le echó el resto del vaso de limonada helada en la pierna.

—¡Maldita sea! — Edward retrocedió al instante, intentando evitar el frío y pegajoso líquido.

—Oh, lo siento. Se me había olvidado que tenía el vaso en la mano. ¿Estás bien? — Bella dejó el vaso en la mesa y se acercó a él—. Aquí fuera no tengo servilletas, pero si quieres puedo ir a casa a buscar algo para limpiarte —lo miraba intentando disimular su diversión.

—No te molestes.

Bella lo miró fijamente, intentando adoptar una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

—Lo siento, ha sido un accidente.

—Estoy seguro. Porque si por un momento pensara que lo has hecho intencionadamente, soy capaz de tirarte el resto de la jarra de limonada encima —replicó, mirando disgustado sus vaqueros empapados. Alzó la mirada y cambió de expresión—. Pero puedes arreglar este desastre cenando conmigo esta noche.

Bella frunció el ceño. Ya no tenía ninguna gana de reír.

—Por Dios, ¿es que nunca te das por vencido? No voy a cenar contigo, Edward. Le he dicho a Sally que saldría con ella y es eso lo que pienso hacer.

—Sally es tu prima, no creo que le importe.

—Pero a mí sí. Y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Edward asintió en silencio. Inesperadamente, estiró la mano, la tomó del cuello y la empujó delicadamente contra él para atrapar sus labios en un beso ardiente y demandante. Bella abrió los labios en respuesta y él profundizó su beso, saboreándola y acariciando su lengua. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante.

En el interior de Bella se produjo una explosión de sensaciones. La sorpresa fue inmediatamente sustituida por un inmenso deseo. Quería más, mucho más. Pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de formular cualquier tipo de pensamiento, Edward retrocedió.

—Quizá no puedas anular tus citas, pero por lo menos piensa en mí mientras tanto —dijo Edward. Rozó sus labios una vez más, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Bella permaneció mirándolo sorprendida. Desde que lo conocía, aquella era la primera vez que la besaba. Ella había intentado hacerlo una vez, pero Edward la había puesto inmediatamente en su lugar. Se había reído de ella, se había burlado. Pero jamás la había besado.

¡Y menos de aquella forma!

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, disfrutando del sabor que el beso de Edward había dejado. Pero todo había sido demasiado rápido. Y no le habían hecho ninguna gracia las razones de su beso. Entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué tipo más arrogante. Lo último que necesito ahora es enredarme con alguien que reniega de las mujeres.

Se dirigió hacia la casa, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que la atracción que sentía hacia Edward era puramente física. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, ni el futuro, ni el respeto mutuo. Y le bastaba recordar las burlas de las que había sido víctima durante todos aquellos años para saberlo.

Pero algo parecía haber cambiado. Aunque no estaba segura de qué. ¿Por qué se habría acercado Edward a ella? Incluso la había presionado para que tuvieran una cita. No, no estaba segura de lo que se proponía, pero tenía que reconocer que tanto su insistencia como su beso le habían resultado gratificantes. Y, maldita fuera, iba a ser muy difícil dejar de pensar en él durante la noche.

La cena fue muy agradable. Greg era un hombre divertido y un gran conversador. Era tan alto como Edward, aunque más fornido y con el pelo más claro. No parecía prestar especial atención a su prima, mientras que ésta prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada. Bella se preguntaba si los sentimientos hacia ella serían recíprocos. Y, en el caso de que así fuera, cuánto tardaría Sally en cansarse de Greg.

Cuando después de la cena Sally se disculpó para ir al baño, Greg se volvió sonriente hacia Bella.

—Había oído hablar mucho de ti —le comentó.

—¿De verdad?

—A Edward Mitchell.

—Oh — Bella se sonrojó y tragó saliva—. ¿Edward te ha hablado de mí?

—Estuvimos juntos en la universidad.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso espero que no te creyeras todo lo que decía —contestó ella riendo. Se imaginaba perfectamente las cosas que Edward podía decir de ella diez años atrás.

—Cuando volvía de las vacaciones se quejaba de que había una mocosa que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Y tenía razón. Estaba loca por él —pero ya lo había superado, se aseguró a sí misma.

—Sí, eso nos contaba —rió Greg—. Pero yo a veces pensaba que, a pesar de sus quejas, en el fondo le gustaba. Hablaba muchísimo de ti.

—Estoy segura — Bella dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y miró atentamente a Greg—. Greg, ¿conocías a la chica de la que se enamoró Edward cuando estaba en la universidad?

Greg cambió completamente de expresión y asintió lentamente.

—Selena Canfield.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?

—Quizá deberías preguntárselo a Edward.

—Quizá, pero ya sabes que no me contará nada. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella?

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—¿Y ella no estaba enamorada de él?

—Lo fingió. Pero sólo fue una elaborada estrategia para atrapar al hombre con el que una vez había estado comprometida. Y en cuanto su prometido volvió a acercarse a ella, abandonó a Edward, y de la forma más humillante. Siempre he pensado que Selena fue especialmente cruel con él para demostrarle a su prometido que ya no tenía nada que ver con Edward.

Bella suspiró. No le extrañaba que Edward fuera tan cínico con las mujeres después de una experiencia como aquélla.

— Bella, ¿has aprovechado mi ausencia para revelar mis más oscuros secretos? —preguntó Sally alegremente cuando volvió a reunirse con ellos.

—Tú no tienes nada que ocultar, Sally —contestó Bella.

—¿Y de qué estabas hablando entonces?

—De Edward.

—¿De Edward Mitchell? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

—Nada. Como me habías comentado que Greg había estado con él en la universidad, hemos estado hablando de eso.

— Edward mencionaba a Bella alguna que otra vez —intervino Greg.

—Estoy segura de que hacía algo más que mencionarla —dijo Sally, mirando a su prima con los ojos entrecerrados—. Bella lo seguía a todas partes, quería convencerlo de que fuera su novio.

—Gracias, prima, yo te defiendo y tú me arrojas a los lobos.

—Pero si es verdad. Yo no podía entender lo que veías en él. Era mucho mayor que tú y no parecía tener ningún interés por las chicas. Hasta que se enamoró. Pero desde que su novia lo dejó, no volvió a interesarle ninguna mujer. Y no porque ellas no lo hayan intentado. No sabes la cantidad de amigas mías que me han pedido que se lo presentara durante todos estos años.

—¿Y tú se lo has presentado?

—Claro. A lo más que ha llegado ha sido a salir en un par de ocasiones con alguna de ellas. Es un caso perdido.

—¿Conocisteis a su madre? —les preguntó entonces Greg.

—No, su madre lo abandonó cuando yo tenía unos dos años —contestó Sally—. Y eso fue muchos años antes de que Bella comenzara a venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. Pero le he oído a mi madre hablar de lo ocurrido. Decía que para el padre de Edward fue un golpe terrible. Y también para sus dos hijos. Ellos fueron los que más sufrieron. Tuvieron que soportar el abandono de su madre y después la convivencia con un hombre amargado. Adam jamás quiso volver a casarse. Y Boyd y Edward oyeron cosas terribles de su madre durante toda su vida. No me extraña que Edward no sea capaz de confiar en ninguna mujer.

Bella miró a Greg, sabiendo que, al igual que ella, estaba pensando en Selena.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya he dejado hueco para el postre —dijo Sally alegremente—. ¿Y tú Greg?

Cuando aquella noche Bella estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, le pareció advertir un movimiento en el patio de la casa de Edward. ¿Estaría fuera? ¿Esperando quizá a que regresara a casa? No parecía muy probable. Era absurdo engañarse: Edward no tenía ninguna razón para mostrar interés alguno en su vida.

Pero, por si acaso, se metió rápidamente en la casa.

Antes de dormir, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, volvió a concentrarse en el diario de la bisabuela.

* * *

_No aceptes ninguna invitación en el último momento. Asegúrate de que crea que estás ocupada y que tienes que hacer un esfuerzo extra para pasar algún tiempo con él. Eso es de tía Caroline, pero es igual que el consejo de tía Thomasina. Finge que tienes otros planes, aunque sólo sea lavarte el pelo. Y si de verdad tienes otra cita, deja que sepa que hay otros hombres que también te encuentran atractiva._

* * *

Bella asintió, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Tenía sentido. Pero tampoco era una novedad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había presionado Edward para que tuvieran una cita cuando se había negado a salir con él? Y especialmente después de que le hubiera dicho que iba a salir con Carl. Interesante. Aquella receta estaba resultando ser mucho más eficaz de lo que en principio había pensado.

Si Edward volvía a pedirle que salieran, fingiría que estaba muy ocupada. Y actuaría como si le estuviera haciendo un favor cuando estaba con él.

Riendo suavemente, Bella volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Una mujer debería estar siempre perfectamente acicalada._

_Megan Madacy, primavera de 1923._

Bella volvió a leer aquellas palabras con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba cansada y debería llevar horas durmiendo, pero estaba demasiado fascinada para dejar de leer. Megan estaba hablando sobre los consejos de su madre para elegir el vestuario adecuado a su edad.

_Mi madre está muy impactada con esas jóvenes de la ciudad que se atreven a ponerse pantalones. Dice mi madre que si el buen Dios hubiera querido que las mujeres llevaran pantalones, jamás habría inventado los vestidos. A mí me gustan los pantalones, son muy chic, pero mamá no quiere ni oír hablar de ellos. Algo tengo que hacer para llamar la atención de Frederick. Creo que intentaré hacerme un par de vestidos nuevos. Llenos de puntillas y volantes. Ultrafemeninos. Si no puedo ir a la moda, tendré que utilizar mi feminidad. Quizá le haga sentirse a Frederick más viril._

Bella rió y dejó el diario en la mesa. Esperaba que la respuesta a la última estrategia inventada por Megan estuviera en las páginas siguientes, pero tendría que descubrirla en otra ocasión porque se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

Apagó la luz y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, se descubrió preguntándose si llevar ropas femeninas tendría realmente algún impacto en los hombres.

—Me voy a volver loca —dijo Bella para sí a la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaba café y leía los anuncios de rebajas en el periódico. En algún momento, durante la noche, había decidido probar el consejo de Megan y pasar el día buscando algún atuendo femenino y cómodo al mismo tiempo. Estaba de vacaciones, tiempo para derrochar. Y además, un vestido de verano tampoco tenía por qué ser excesivamente caro. Se compraría algo y se lo pondría esa misma noche para salir con Carl.

¡Aunque no era en Carl en quien estaba pensando, sino en Edward y en su maldito beso!

—Tienes que ser práctica —se dijo—. No tienes ningún futuro en esa dirección, por mucho que alguna vez lo desearas —al perder su trabajo, después de lo mucho que había trabajado para conservar su puesto, había aprendido una dura lección: intentar lo imposible no servía de nada.

Cuando Carl llamó al timbre aquella noche, Bella se había cambiado de ropa y peinado una docena de veces. Había llamado a Sally para que la acompañara en sus compras y el resultado del día habían sido cuatro vestidos, un nuevo maquillaje y un nuevo corte de pelo.

Y en ese momento, cuando tenía a Carl Penning esperándola en la puerta, no estaba del todo segura de qué era lo más adecuado para aquella noche. Quizá debería haberse comprado vestidos más acordes con los que utilizaba siempre. Porque en cuanto encontrara un nuevo trabajo, iba a tener que relegar sus nuevas adquisiciones al fondo del armario.

Aun así, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía con aquel vestido. Dejaba su escote y sus hombros al descubierto, mostrando el bronceado que había adquirido trabajando en el jardín. El corpiño ajustado realzaba su figura y el vuelo de la falda le daba un aspecto atractivo.

El pelo se lo habían cortado a la altura de los hombros y se lo habían peinado dejando que conservara su caída natural. Enmarcaba su rostro y le daba un aspecto que casi podría describirse como sexy. Siguiendo el consejo de Sally, utilizó un maquillaje que realzara sus ojos, y estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

—Hola, Carl —saludó a su amigo, un hombre alto, rubio y considerablemente guapo, por el que, sin embargo, jamás se había sentido atraído.

Carl no había tenido tiempo de contestar a su saludo cuando apareció Edward por la acera en la que Carl había aparcado su coche. Escrutó a Bella con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

— Bella —la saludó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

—Hola, Edward — Bella se sentía culpable como una niña a la que hubieran atrapado robando una galleta. Tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizarse. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable por nada. Tenía derecho a salir con quién quisiera. De hecho, si pensaba en el diario de Megan, era hasta una estrategia adecuada. Edward iba a verla salir con otro. Iba a demostrarle que aunque él nunca la hubiera deseado, otros hombres lo hacían.

—¿Qué tal Edward ? ¿Cómo va todo? —lo saludó Carl, tendiéndole la mano.

—No puedo quejarme, ¿y tú, cómo estás?

—Las cosas no podían irme mejor. El negocio va tan bien que estoy empezando a pensar en contratar a alguien que pueda ayudarme —Carl ayudaba a su padre en la ferretería desde que era niño y desde que había terminado los estudios, dirigía él mismo el negocio.

—¿Vais a salir? —preguntó Edward , sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

Bella asintió y se acercó a Carl sonriente.

Carl le abrió la puerta del coche y contestó por ella.

—Sí, quiero que Bella conozca el nuevo restaurante que han abierto.

—Que os divirtáis.

—Adiós —dijo Bella, consciente de la mirada de Edward mientras se montaba en el coche. En cuanto se sintió a salvo de su mirada, suspiró y se volvió hacia Carl dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención y a sacar, aunque sólo fuera durante aquella noche, a Edward Mitchell de su cabeza.

Cuando se fue a la cama horas después, estaba agotada. Tomó el diario y lo abrió, preguntándose si sería capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. La noche había sido interminable. Carl había dejado de ser un joven con el que compartía diversiones e inquietudes para transformarse en un hombre incapaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su negocio.

Sonó el teléfono.

Y Bella se olvidó inmediatamente de su cansancio. Las llamadas en medio de la noche normalmente significaban problemas. Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el teléfono del pasillo.

—¿Diga? —preguntó casi sin respiración.

—¿Has disfrutado de la cena?

—¿ Edward ? ¿Sabes que son cerca de las doce?

—Sí, y acabas de llegar a casa. Parece que la cena se ha prolongado bastante. ¿Qué tal has cenado?

—¿Cómo sabes que acabo de llegar a casa? ¿Te dedicas a espiarme?

—Claro que no. He visto el coche de Carl, eso es todo. ¿Te has divertido, Bella?

—Sí, me he divertido —contestó desafiante.

—Me ha gustado el vestido que te has puesto. Creo que no te había visto nunca con vestido.

Bella sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Claro que me has visto. A la iglesia siempre iba con vestido.

—Pero eso fue hace años, y, por lo que yo recuerdo, no eran tan delicados y femeninos como el de hoy, sino más bien serios e intimidantes.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Edward .

—Así que ahora tienes el armario lleno de vestidos de volantes. Me sorprendes, Bella.

—Me gustan los vestidos muy femeninos —contestó ella lentamente, alegrándose de haber leído el pasaje del diario de Megan que la había animado a salir de compras.

—No, si no me quejo, cariño. En absoluto. Te sentaba muy bien.

¿Cariño? Bella contuvo la respiración. Era la primera vez que la llamaba cariño.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de que nos veamos mañana?

—Todavía no estoy segura —contestó, siguiendo una vez más el consejo de su bisabuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—¿Como cuáles?

—No estoy en el banquillo de los acusados, Edward . Deja de interrogarme.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Lo único que pretendo es convencerte para que salgas conmigo mañana. Podemos ir al río y cenar después en el club de campo. Hay baile en la terraza y ofrecen un buffet que merece la pena probar.

—Humm. De acuerdo, me has convencido. Si puedo cambiar de planes, iré.

—Ya era hora de que me dijeras que sí. No me gustaría tener que volver a sentarte en el banquillo de los acusados.

—Sólo porque haya tenido cosas que hacer…

—Nada tan importante como pasar una tarde conmigo.

—¡Ja! —tan arrogante como siempre, pensó.

—Bueno, y ahora vete a la cama. Ya llevas dos noches acostándote tarde. Yo creía que habías regresado muy cansada de Nueva York.

—¿Qué eres, mi perro guardián? Puedo acostarme todo lo tarde que me apetezca. Y además, ¿por qué sabes que ayer me acosté tarde?

—Vi la luz de tu habitación encendida cuando me fui a la cama. Por cierto, tengo que reconocer que al verte vestida como ibas hoy ha cambiado radicalmente mi opinión sobre ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Imaginaba que eras una de esas mujeres que siempre van con vaqueros o con trajes de chaqueta y que se meten en la cama con cualquier camiseta. Pero ahora sospecho que eres completamente diferente. ¿Qué te pones para ir a la cama, Bella? ¿Un camisón de seda y encaje?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la camiseta que solía ponerse para dormir.

—¿ Bella?

—Creo que no es algo de lo que tenga que hablar contigo, Edward . Al fin y al cabo, apenas nos conocemos —contestó, deseando tener cualquiera de aquellas eróticas prendas de ropa interior que volvían locos a los hombres.

—¿Que apenas nos conocemos? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Has ido detrás de mí durante años, me has seguido a todas partes. ¿O acaso has olvidado ya tus arengas sobre el amor eterno?

Bella cerró los ojos avergonzada.

—No hace ninguna falta que me recuerdes mis caprichos de adolescente —contestó lentamente—. Era una niña y estaba locamente enamorada de ti. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Bueno, ahora tengo que acostarme. Adiós — Bella colgó el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Era imposible no recordar la última vez que le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba. Había sido terrible. Edward se había reído de ella y le había dicho que lo dejara solo y se marchara con sus estúpidos caprichos de niña. Que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con una adolescente ridícula.

Pero eso había sido once años atrás. Desde entonces, Bella había crecido y había continuado con su vida. Y no necesitaba que Edward sacara a relucir su pasado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Pero Bella lo ignoró, regresó al dormitorio, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Ya seguiría leyendo el diario mañana. Aquella noche, lo que quería hacer era dormir y olvidarse de Edward Mitchell y la atracción que alguna vez había sentido por él.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y la casa se quedó en completo silencio. Pero pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bella consiguió dormirse.

—¡Maldita sea! — Edward dejó violentamente el auricular en su sitio. ¡Le parecía increíble que Bella le hubiera colgado el teléfono y después ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar! Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la casa de al lado. Soltó un juramento. Lo que él pretendía era bromear sobre el pasado, no que Bella se enfadara.

Suspiró y se frotó el cuello. No debería haber comentado nada. Sobre todo cuando Bella no había dado ningún indicio durante la semana de sentir nada por él.

Y ésa era una parte fundamental del problema. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que echaba de menos su devoción, su completa adoración. Pero al día siguiente se aseguraría de que pasara la tarde con él. Si había podido arreglárselas para ver a Carl a los tres días de llegar, también podía emplear una tarde en verlo a él.

Por lo menos no había tardado mucho en despedirse de Carl. Aunque habían llegado suficientemente tarde como para haber hecho algo más que cenar. En principio, Bella no parecía una mujer capaz de llegar muy lejos en la primera cita, pero cómo iba a estar seguro. Hacía años que no la veía. Habían pasado nada menos que once años desde que había intentado besarlo, convencida de que lo amaba.

Sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas al imaginarse a Bella y a Carl besándose. Y recordó el sabor de su boca cuando la había besado en el jardín. No quería que ningún otro hombre la tocara.

¿Pero por qué no?

Sin ninguna gana de profundizar en aquellos sentimientos, se dirigió a la ducha. Bella era una persona autónoma. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Pero al día siguiente se aseguraría de que pasara el día con él. ¡Y que se olvidara completamente de Carl Penning!

Y si eran besos los que quería, Edward podía ofrecérselos hasta el hartazgo.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Carl? —le preguntó Sally a Bella cuando fue a buscarla a la mañana siguiente para ir a la iglesia.

—Bien, nos divertimos. Es posible que vayamos a jugar al tenis la semana que viene —contestó, intentando teñir de entusiasmo su voz.

—A Carl siempre le ha gustado el tenis. Recuerdo que solíais ser pareja en los partidos de dobles.

—Eso fue hace años. La verdad es que desde que me fui a Nueva York no he vuelto a jugar. No sé si se me dará tan bien como entonces.

—Quizá sea como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Por cierto, me gusta ese vestido.

—¿Te parece apropiado para ir a la iglesia? ¿No resultará demasiado informal?

Se trataba de un vestido cómodo y fresco. La parte de arriba, de color azul claro, se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, realzando sus curvas. La falda, de color crema y con un ligero vuelo, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

—Lo que creo es que estás adorable. Y me gustan las sandalias que te has puesto a juego.

—Y además voy muy cómoda.

—Así que ahora te gusta sentirte ultrafemenina, ¿eh? ¿Leíste algo más anoche en el diario de Megan?

—Ni una sola palabra. Llegué tarde a casa. Carl se empeñó en llevarme a una heladería después de la cena y estuvimos charlando —no contó nada más. No tenía sentido hablarle de la llamada de Edward .

Cuando Sally aparcó el coche frente a la iglesia Baptista, Bella miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, reconociendo a muchas de las personas que charlaban en el exterior de la iglesia.

—Allí está Greg —comentó Sally antes de salir—. Qué curioso, está hablando con Edward. Hace mucho que Edward no venía a la iglesia. Me pregunto qué lo habrá traído hoy por aquí —miró a su prima con expresión pensativa mientras Bella cerraba la puerta.

El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad a pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven por mostrarse fría y tranquila. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse a Edward después de haberle colgado el teléfono por la noche.

Siguió en silencio a su prima, preparándose para lo peor. En cuanto Sally los llamó, los dos hombres se volvieron sonrientes hacia ellas.

—Buenos días, Bella —la saludó Edward en voz baja y casi íntima cuando se reunieron con ellos—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Hola, Edward , Greg — Bella ignoró la pregunta e intentó seguir avanzando.

Edward la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?

—¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Sally, mirando con recelo a Edward y a Bella.

—Vamos a ir al río y después a cenar al club de campo —contestó Bella con cierta indiferencia.

—Suena divertido. Pero no me has comentado nada en el coche… —comentó Sally.

Bella se encogió de hombros, consciente del contacto de Edward . Sentía arder la piel bajo sus dedos y le resultaba imposible pensar y mucho menos inventar una razón coherente con la que explicarle su silencio a su prima.

—No era nada definitivo. Tengo que ver si puedo reorganizar algunos planes —musitó Bella.

—Ayer por teléfono me dijiste que sí —comentó Edward suavemente.

—Después de tu última salida, no creo…

—Deberíamos entrar —los interrumpió Sally.

—Buena idea — Edward deslizó la mano por el brazo de Bella y le tomó la mano.

—No necesito que me des la mano —replicó ella intentando soltarse.

Once años atrás, Bella se habría sentido halagada por las atenciones que Edward le prestaba. Pero a esas alturas ya sabía que no significaba nada. No permitiría que sus estúpidos sueños volvieran a atraparla.

—Yo llevaré a Bella a su casa —se ofreció Edward a la salida de la iglesia—. Así te ahorraré un viaje —le dijo a Sally.

—Muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Bella miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido. Si tanto la molestaba llevarla, ella podría haber ido en su coche. Además, había sido la propia Sally la que se había ofrecido para ir a buscarla.

—Y no hagas nada que yo no haría —dijo Sally alegremente, antes de volverse hacia Greg.

—Como no tenga cuidado, lo va a agobiar —comentó Edward mientras se dirigía con Bella hacia su coche.

—Es normal que le apetezca estar con él, le gusta —contestó Bella a la defensiva.

—Y a veces yo creo que a él le gusta ella, pero Sally está siendo demasiado insistente. Además, ambos sabemos que Sally no es ningún modelo de estabilidad. Pronto se cansará de él.

—Quizá esta vez esté verdaderamente enamorada —replicó Bella. En realidad estaba de acuerdo con Edward , pero no tenía intención de decírselo.

Se metió en el coche e intentó buscar nuevos argumentos con los que combatir los de Edward . Pero no encontró ninguno. Sally cambiaba de novio con la misma facilidad con la que otras mujeres cambiaban de peinado. Aun así, continuó defendiéndola.

—Sally es una mujer maravillosa, y estoy segura de que algún día llegará a ser una buena esposa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que le durará el matrimonio? Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de estar comprometida durante más de seis meses.

—Que tu madre abandonara a tu padre no quiere decir que todas las mujeres abandonen sus familias.

—Muchas lo hacen.

—Sí, supongo que tu trabajo te obliga a enfrentarte a muchos casos parecidos.

—No, yo no atiendo asuntos de familia, pero algunos de mis colegas lo hacen y me lo han comentado.

—¿Y no te han contado que también hay muchos hombres que lo hacen?

—Claro que sí. El matrimonio es una institución caduca y sobrevalorada.

—¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. El matrimonio es una institución maravillosa que ayuda a fortalecer los vínculos sociales.

—¿Ah sí? Y si es tan maravillosa, ¿por qué no te has casado tú?

Bella cerró la boca y se volvió hacia la ventanilla. No podía decirle que su absurdo enamoramiento de adolescente había marcado toda su vida. Ningún hombre le parecía comparable a Edward , que durante mucho tiempo había sido para ella el prototipo del hombre ideal.

—He estado demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo —contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Entonces piensas casarte?

—Quizá, cuando encuentre al hombre adecuado.

—¿Y cómo vas a encontrar a ese hombre?

—Encontrar no es la palabra más adecuada. Yo hablaría de conectar con él, quizá —frunció el ceño.

—Enamorarte —añadió Edward con sarcasmo.

—Eres un cínico.

—Y tú una idealista.

—Prefiero ser idealista que cínica.

—Y yo prefiero ser realista.

—No todos los matrimonios acaban en divorcio. Mira a mis padres, a mis tíos…

—Han tenido suerte. Y además, todavía están a tiempo de separarse.

—Eres imposible.

Llegaron a su casa. Edward apagó el motor del coche y se volvió hacia ella.

—Voy un momento a mi casa. ¿Tú quieres ir a cambiarte?

—¿Crees que debería cambiarme?

—A mí me parece que estás perfectamente tal como vas —le acarició el hombro suavemente.

Bella intentó esquivar su caricia procurando no dar muestras del pánico que la invadía. Debía de estar loca al pensar que podía pasar la tarde con él sin que ello supusiera ningún tipo de problema. La más ligera caricia de Edward le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo vengo —le dijo Edward , y salió del coche.

Bella intentó tranquilizarse recordando algunos pasajes del diario de la bisabuela. ¿Habría intentado probar Megan sus recetas con otros hombres o la habría puesto en práctica únicamente con el hombre que verdaderamente le interesaba? Bella se preguntaba si debería hacer eso ella también, practicar con alguien antes de ponerse a trabajar en serio. Podía practicar con Edward , por ejemplo. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que él jamás consideraría siquiera la posibilidad del matrimonio. Podía seguir los consejos que daba el diario y ver los que daban resultado y los que no y cuando por fin estuviera lista y descansada para comenzar nuevamente su vida, ponerse a buscar al hombre perfecto.

Y aquello le recordaba que pronto tendría que comenzar a buscar otro trabajo. Tras tres días de descanso, el agotamiento y la apatía estaban desapareciendo. De hecho, comenzaba a sentirse llena de energía e ideas. Aunque, desgraciadamente, casi todas giraban en torno a Edward .

Quizá debiera considerar seriamente la posibilidad de buscar trabajo en Charlotte. Sería maravilloso estar cerca de su tía y de Sally. Y aunque la experiencia de vivir en Nueva York había sido fascinante, allí estaba demasiado lejos del único hogar que verdaderamente adoraba.

Edward salió de la casa con la misma camisa blanca que antes llevaba, pero con unos pantalones de algodón y una chaqueta del mismo tejido al hombro que tiró en el asiento trasero.

—He pensado que podríamos parar a comprar unas hamburguesas antes de acercarnos al río. Por cierto, todavía no has visto el nuevo centro de interpretación de la naturaleza, ¿verdad?

—No, pero tía Peggy me ha contado muchas cosas sobre él.

—Está al principio del río. Teóricamente, la vida silvestre encuentra aquí un agradable refugio. A lo largo del río hay señales con explicaciones sobre la flora y la fauna de la zona. Si quieres, también podemos bañarnos.

—No tengo traje de baño.

—Imagino que ésa ya es una respuesta, ¿lista para salir?

Bella disfrutó mucho aquella tarde. Pero no estaba segura de que Edward también lo hiciera. Comieron rápidamente en una hamburguesería y a continuación se dirigieron hacia el río. La mitad de las familias de la ciudad parecían haber tenido la misma idea porque estaba abarrotado.

Nada más salir del coche, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el paseo de madera que habían construido a lo largo del río. De vez en cuando, era tanta la gente con la que se cruzaban que tenían que ponerse uno detrás de otro, pero ni siquiera en aquellas ocasiones Edward interrumpía el contacto entre ellos.

A última hora de la tarde, se dirigieron hacia la zona de baño. Estaba repleto de niños. Los más pequeños jugaban en la orilla mientras los de más edad se servían de dos cuerdas colgadas de los árboles para tirarse a la parte más profunda del río.

La mente de Bella se pobló de recuerdos del pasado. Bella, Sally y sus amigos habían pasado horas maravillosas jugando allí. Deseó haberse llevado el traje de baño, para revivir alguno de aquellos recuerdos.

—Podríamos habernos dado un baño —comentó Edward , como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Había tanta gente cuando nosotros veníamos a nadar?

—A veces, pero cuando estás en el agua no te importa. Deberíamos venir otro día.

Bella se inclinó ligeramente contra él y posó la mano en su hombro.

—He disfrutado mucho recordando mis tiempos de niña, Edward . Ha sido una tarde magnífica.

Edward la estrechó ligeramente contra él.

—Si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente, continuaría ahora mismo lo que empezamos la otra tarde.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se humedeció los labios lentamente.

—¿Estás haciendo esto deliberadamente para provocarme? Ese vestido me está volviendo loco. Y tu pelo… Dios, llevo todo el día deseando acariciarlo —susurró Edward .

Bella contuvo la respiración. El brillo de los ojos de Edward reflejaba un creciente interés en ella. ¿O estaría interpretándolo mal? Quizá, la lectura del diario de Megan sólo le estuviera sirviendo para hacerse falsas ilusiones.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Anímalo a hablarte de su trabajo y de su futuro._

_Megan Madacy, primavera de 1923._

* * *

En cuanto empezó a anochecer, Edward condujo a Bella hacia el club. Como habitualmente ocurría, lo encontraron prácticamente abarrotado. Edward y Bella se sentaron en la terraza, cerca de la zona en la que se celebraría el baile.

—Y dime, Bella, ¿a cuál de tus importantes planes has decidido renunciar para salir conmigo? —preguntó Edward , cuando ambos estaban revisando los menús.

—A escribir mi curriculum —contestó Bella.

—¿A escribir tu curriculum? ¿Has estado a punto de renunciar a pasar el día conmigo para escribir tu curriculum?

Bella lo miró con expresión de inocencia, casi a punto de soltar una carcajada ante su indignación.

—Tengo que encontrar trabajo y cuando antes empiece a buscarlo, más probabilidades tendré de encontrarlo.

—Yo pensaba que podías quedarte a pasar aquí el verano, o por lo menos buena parte de él.

—Ya no soy una niña, tengo que trabajar.

—Pero siempre puedes dedicarte a escribir tu currículum durante las horas en las que yo estoy trabajando, y pasar conmigo mis horas libres.

Bella rió suavemente.

—Estás gruñendo como un niño. Escribiré mi curriculum cuando quiera. Y además, aunque ha sido una tarde muy agradable, no tenemos por qué salir juntos todos los días. De hecho, deberías alegrarte de que por fin haya dejado de seguirte a todas partes.

—El problema está en que, en vez de seguirme, lo que estás haciendo ahora es evitarme —replicó y bajó la mirada hacia la carta—. ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a cenar?

Bella lo miró divertida.

—¿Crees que estoy evitándote?

—Supongo que no negarás que has dejado de ser aquella adolescente que estaba loca por mí.

—No, por supuesto que no lo voy a negar. Pero has sido tú el que te has arriesgado al pedirme que saliera contigo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si todavía estuviera enamorada de ti?

—No he corrido ningún riesgo. Desde que llegaste has dejado muy claro que no te importo en absoluto. Eso es un desafío para cualquier hombre.

—¿Entonces has decidido aceptar el desafío y estás dispuesto a demostrar que puedo volver a enamorarme de ti?

—No, lo último que me apetece es que ninguna mujer crea que está enamorada de mí. O que se imagine que está enamorada de mí. Eso puede ser una trampa mortal para un hombre incauto.

—¿Entonces por qué me has pedido, o exigido prácticamente, que salga contigo?

—Tenía ganas de recordar los viejos tiempos… Y de que me contaras algunas cosas sobre ti. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Quería descubrir cómo eres ahora. Quizá podamos tener alguna que otra cita hasta que te vayas. Puede ser divertido.

Bella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente desilusionada. Pero era absurdo. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma había dado a entender que no esperaba ninguna otra cosa de su relación.

—Lo siento —contestó, intentando disimular su repentina tristeza—, pero prefiero dedicarme a otras cosas.

—¿Prefieres ahorrar tu tiempo para dedicárselo al hombre ideal? —le preguntó Edward burlón.

—Simplemente no tengo demasiado tiempo para perderlo en citas. Oh, mira, ¿no son ésos los Gramlin? — Bella señaló a una pareja que estaba sentada en una mesa cercana a la suya.

—Sí.

—La tía Peggy me contó en una de sus cartas que el mes pasado celebraron su aniversario de bodas —le dirigió a Edward una sonrisa triunfal—. Llevan cincuenta años casados. Para que veas que hay matrimonios que sí que duran.

—Por lo menos ha durado hasta ahora.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Qué cínico eres. Supongo que ésa es una de las cualidades que te ha servido para convertirte en uno de los mejores abogados de la zona. Por cierto, Edward , todavía no me has hablado nada de tu trabajo.

—¿Y qué te gustaría saber?

—Todo. Que es lo que te gusta y lo que no soportas de él. Los casos más raros que has tenido, si tienes algún socio… Todo lo que puedas contarme.

Edward vaciló un momento, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que Bella esperaba. Pero después comenzó a hablar lentamente.

Bella quedó inmediatamente fascinada. Edward tuvo el don de cautivar y mantener su interés mientras hablaba de las dificultades de sacar adelante un despacho de abogados y de lo mucho que había tenido que luchar durante los primeros años hasta llegar a convertirse en socio de una firma. Le habló de las diferencias entre trabajar sólo y hacerlo en equipo y de los numerosos éxitos que poco a poco iba conquistando.

La música comenzó a sonar cuando ya estaban cenando y para cuando Bella terminó, ya había algunas parejas en la pista de baile. El tiempo parecía volar mientras escuchaba a Edward explicándole alguno de sus casos.

—¿Todavía no te has aburrido? —le preguntó Edward .

—Jamás. ¡Es fascinante! Si encuentro algún rato libre esta semana, iré a verte a uno de los juicios. Me comentaste que vas a los juzgados todos los días, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Pero ya viniste a verme a un juicio hace años.

—Espero haber madurado desde entonces. Prometo no reírme.

Edward asintió y la miró pensativo.

—Siempre dejas que sea yo el que hable. Ahora te toca a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Háblame de ti, Bella.

Bella acarició el borde de su copa con expresión pensativa. ¿Qué podía contarle a Edward ?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar la respuesta para más adelante. Ahora mismo estoy en una encrucijada. Me siento como una persona diferente a la que era hace un mes. Y cuando por fin decida lo que quiero hacer con mi futuro, probablemente vuelva a cambiar —alzó la mirada y se quedó casi sin aliento al advertir la expresión de entendimiento y complicidad de Edward . Nerviosa, desvió la mirada hacia las parejas que estaban bailando.

—Debe de haber sido muy duro perder tu trabajo. Tu tía decía que te encantaba.

—Sí, fue duro. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora —fijó la mirada en una de las parejas de la pista de baile y, por un instante, deseó sentirse tan feliz y despreocupada como parecía estarlo aquella mujer—. Parece que se divierten —comentó, sin mirar a Edward .

—Si no quieres que pidamos ya el postre, podemos salir a bailar.

—Claro.

La música era lenta, la luz tenue y la brisa cálida. Edward se acercó con ella hasta la pista, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho antes de tomar su mano y comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la frente contra su mejilla, disfrutando de la fragancia masculina de su loción. Se sentía femenina, joven y soñadora como una niña. ¿Cuántas veces, cuando era una adolescente, se había imaginado a sí misma bailando de aquella forma con Edward ?

Y cuando por fin se habían hecho sus sueños realidad ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía que no era hombre para ella. Había llegado ya el momento de olvidar sus deseos de la infancia y concentrarse en el futuro. Quizá la idea de Edward no fuera tan mala y pudiera pasar algún tiempo con él hasta que se marchara. Sabiendo que no podía volver a enamorarse de él, su corazón no corría ningún peligro. Y además, estaba también el asunto de probar los ingredientes de la receta propuesta por Megan. Bella suspiró suavemente, intentando ignorar las sensaciones provocadas por la cercanía de Edward .

Se mecían lentamente, sin hablar, limitándose a disfrutar de la melodía y de la noche. La canción terminó y comenzó otra. Y continuaron girando por la pista de baile, perfectamente sincronizados, como si no fuera aquélla la primera vez que bailaban. Bella sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella noche. Aquellas horas mágicas que parecían haberse olvidado del tiempo y del espacio. Y se sentía ligeramente triste. Hacía años, lo hubiera dado todo por poder bailar con él como aquella noche. Sin embargo, en ese momento, eran solamente dos desconocidos compartiendo una noche libre.

Cuando la orquesta hizo un descanso, Bella aprovechó para ir al baño. Mientras se peinaba, estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía los ojos chispeantes por la emoción y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas no era sólo producto del sol de aquella tarde. El vestido continuaba pareciéndole perfecto, y al parecer, también se lo parecía a Edward . De lo que no estaba muy segura era de si la admiración de Edward , más que por su cambio de aspecto, no estaría motivada por el hecho de que hubiera dejado de adularlo.

Cinco minutos después, se reunió con él en la mesa.

—¿Quieres tomar postre? —preguntó Edward .

—No, sólo café. Hace una noche maravillosa, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado calor, quizá.

Bella asintió y miró a su alrededor. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada. En cuanto la orquesta comenzó a tocar nuevamente, Edward se levantó.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó.

—Sólo un par de canciones más. No me gustaría llegar tarde a casa.

—Claro, necesitas dormir si quieres escribir mañana tu curriculum —contestó Edward con ironía.

—¿Tú no tienes que trabajar mañana?

—Sí, pero no necesito dormir mucho para sentirme descansado al día siguiente. Por cierto, Bella, si te apetece venir mañana a pasar el día a Charlotte, puedo invitarte a comer.

—Humm, ya veré —musitó.

Una vez en la pista de baile, Bella cedió al impulso de acurrucarse contra él. Probablemente era la única vez en su vida que tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con una audacia extraña en ella, enredó los dedos en su pelo. Edward la estrechó contra él hasta hacerle sentir la dureza de sus músculos y deslizó la mano lentamente por su espalda.

Bella prácticamente se deshacía entre sus brazos. Por un segundo, hasta se permitió considerar la posibilidad de poder seducir a Edward . Si la receta de Megan realmente funcionaba, ¿podría conseguir que Edward llegara a enamorarse de ella?

No, se contestó al instante. La armadura tras la que Edward se resguardaba era impenetrable. Lo máximo que podía esperar era que le sirviera para averiguar si la receta de Megan podía llegar a funcionar. Y en cuanto se asegurara de que así era, comenzaría a buscar un hombre al que pudiera amar y que estuviera dispuesto a amarla a ella.

Quería compartir su vida con alguien y hacer un hueco en su vida profesional en el que pudiera caber una familia.

Edward continuaba bailando con Bella, sorprendido por la intensidad del deseo que lo invadía. Normalmente, era inmune a las mujeres y se preguntaba por qué con Bella todo parecía ser diferente.

Bella le había comentado que no pensaba quedarse para siempre en West Bend, aunque todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer en el futuro. Probablemente regresaría a Nueva York y no la vería durante varios años. Pero mientras estuviera allí, podía pasar más tiempo con ella y averiguar por qué lo fascinaba como no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer.

Desde que la había visto salir del coche, se había sentido interesado en ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, y quizá echaba de menos su adoración. Cada vez lo intrigaba más aquella mujer. Continuaba siendo un misterio. Y él quería conocerla mejor… íntimamente. Alzó la cabeza. Ya era hora de que pusiera un límite a aquellos pensamientos. Su futuro ya estaba planificado y en él no había lugar para ninguna mujer. Y mucho menos para Bella.

Cuando la música terminó, Edward salió con Bella de la pista de baile.

—Ve a buscar el bolso, nos vamos ya.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Bella en tono burlón.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Bella? —preguntó Edward , mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No estoy jugando a nada. Si quieres que nos vayamos, nos iremos —contestó, intentando no mostrarse afectada por aquella brusca interrupción—. Voy a buscar el bolso.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Bella permaneció en completo silencio, preguntándose por qué Edward habría decidido poner fin a la noche de manera tan cortante. Aquella noche habían estado muy cerca. Más cerca que en toda su vida. Hablando como amigos, y no como adversarios. Pero la puerta que Edward parecía haber abierto se había cerrado de repente y Edward había vuelto a convertirse en el hombre silencioso y distante que ella recordaba.

Suspirando resignada ante los caprichos de los hombres, se relajó en su asiento. Por lo menos ya no sufría por su frialdad, como cuando era niña. Se despediría tranquilamente de él y allí acabaría todo. A menos que Edward cambiara de actitud, no creía que volviera a salir con él. Era tan impredecible… Quizá pudiera probar la receta con otro. Carl la había invitado nuevamente a salir. Y también Peter Jordan. Podía probarla con cualquiera de los dos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Edward se empeñó en acompañarla hasta la puerta de casa. Le pidió a Bella las llaves, abrió la puerta y, antes de devolverle las llaves, posó una mano en su rostro.

—¿Quieres darme un beso de buenas noches, Bella?

—No creo que esto haya sido una cita, Edward . Sólo somos un par de vecinos que han salido a pasar el día juntos, así que no hace falta que pongamos fin a la noche con un beso —contestó secamente. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar recordando el beso que habían compartido en el jardín. Y sabía que si se repetía, en aquella ocasión le iba a resultar prácticamente imposible detenerlo.

—Entonces besémonos como buenos vecinos —replicó Edward , bajando lentamente la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios.

Bella comprendió que iba a tener serios problemas en cuanto Edward la rozó. Sus sentidos parecieron perder inmediatamente el control. Aquel beso no se parecía en absoluto al que Bella había intentado muchos veranos atrás. Era Edward el que se había hecho enteramente cargo de la situación, profundizando el beso y haciéndola estremecerse de deseo y placer. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras registraba vagamente que las llaves se caían al suelo.

Pero, afortunadamente, la cordura emergió en cuestión de segundos. Bella lo empujó suavemente y, en cuanto la soltó, se metió en la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, intentando dominar el acelerado ritmo de su respiración. Se había pasado el día entero diciéndose que no debía involucrarse con Edward , intentando seguir los pasos que Megan indicaba, pero manteniendo a salvo su corazón. Y había bastado un beso para que su equilibrio emocional se viera completamente amenazado.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era un sonido fuerte e insistente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella, sabiendo que se trataba de Edward . No podía enfrentarse a él. Quería volar a su habitación, meterse en la cama y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Quizá pudiera volver a Nueva York al día siguiente, antes de que sus impetuosos sueños consiguieran arrastrarla.

—Las llaves.

Bella abrió rápidamente la puerta y tendió la mano. Edward la miraba fijamente, como si le costara verla en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien. Gracias por la cena. Adiós — Bella cerró la puerta con cuidado y prácticamente corrió a su habitación. Entró al baño a ponerse la camiseta con la que dormía y regresó de nuevo al dormitorio, decidida a meterse en la cama y a sacar a Edward de su vida y de su mente.

Edward bebió lentamente un sorbo de whisky. No era aficionado al alcohol, pero aquella noche le hacía falta. Y la culpa era de Bella. Había cambiado, y no le gustaban los sentimientos que su cambio agitaba en él. Estaba orgulloso de su capacidad para conocer la personalidad de los testigos, para anticipar los movimientos del proceso y para calibrar el humor de un juez. Pero con Bella era un auténtico desastre.

¿O quizá su ego no estuviera preparado para aceptar que alguien estuviera jugando con él? Era posible que Bella todavía lo deseara y aquella fuera una nueva táctica para captar su atención.

El beso había demostrado que no era tan indiferente a él como aparentaba. Se asomó a la ventana para mirar su casa. La luz del dormitorio estaba encendida. Eso significaba que todavía estaba despierta. ¿Recordando su beso quizá? Él no podía olvidarlo; sus cuerpos habían encajado como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Y le bastaba recordar el sabor de su boca para sentirse inflamado de deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sirvió otro whisky. Nadie estaba hecho especialmente para nadie y su padre se había asegurado de que aprendiera bien la lección.

Pero había algo en Bella que lo tenía intrigado. Al reconstruir el día, se dio cuenta de que él había dominado la conversación en todo momento. Ella apenas había hablado de sí misma. Y, maldita fuera, estaba interesado en saber lo que estaba haciendo, si le gustaba o no su trabajo, los hombres con los que había salido… Y sus planes de futuro.

Se volvió hacia el teléfono y, sin pensarlo, marcó su número. Bella tardó casi un minuto en contestar.

—¿ Bella? Soy yo, Edward . No te habré sacado de la cama, ¿verdad?

—¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Para preguntarme una tontería? —contestó con aspereza—. Estaba en la cama, pero todavía no estaba dormida. Y, por favor, no me llames dentro de diez minutos para comprobar si me he dormido ya.

—No cuelgues, Bella, quiero hablar contigo.

—Llevamos todo el día hablando.

—Llevo todo el día hablando yo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que sé muy poco sobre ti, sobre lo que has hecho durante todos estos años.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos. Bella se aclaró la garganta. Un signo de nerviosismo, pensó Edward . Interesante. ¿Por qué se habría puesto Bella nerviosa?

—Es tarde, Edward , quiero acostarme. ¿No podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento?

—Dime tú cuándo.

—No lo sé, te llamaré.

—No me basta, Bella. Quiero que pongamos ya una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Una cita —contestó Bella, sorprendido por el tono de su pregunta. ¿De verdad no querría volver a verlo?—. ¿Qué te parece que quedemos el martes a comer?

—El martes no, lo tengo ocupado —contestó rápidamente.

—El miércoles entonces.

—De acuerdo, quedamos el miércoles a comer.

—Ven a mi despacho a buscarme, podemos comer e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Estupendo, buenas noches —colgó el teléfono.

Edward dejó lentamente el auricular en su lugar, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la mente de Bella. Quizá el miércoles lo averiguara.

* * *

_Mamá me ha dicho que debo intentar hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo y sobre otras facetas de su vida. Los hombres disfrutan hablando de si mismos. Y, además, ésa es una buena forma de imaginar cómo podría llegar a ser la vida a su lado. Si él me aburre en una cita, obviamente, lo hará mucho más durante el matrimonio. Pero no creo que Frederick pueda aburrirme nunca. Me basta oír su voz para llenarme de una felicidad que no había experimentado jamás._

* * *

Bella suspiró, dejó el diario en la mesilla y apagó la luz. La oscuridad era un amable refugio para los sueños. Y Bella sabía que soñaría con Edward . Pero lo que ella necesitaba era olvidar lo imposible y concentrarse en hacer planes para el futuro.

Pero, por unos momentos, cedió a la tentación de soñar despierta e imaginar lo que sería compartir su vida con Edward . Imaginó los besos que compartirían y las noches que llenarían de amor y de risas. Y siguió imaginando durante horas… ¡Ya tendría tiempo de ser realista al día siguiente!


	6. Chapter 5

**Ups! Mil disculpas! Me había equivocado de capitulo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Haz algo inesperado. No permitas que un hombre llegue a estar demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Mantenlo en suspense._

_Megan Madacy, primavera de 1923._

* * *

Bella se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, comenzó a sentir que su nivel de energía se aproximaba a la normalidad. Había sido una buena idea regresar a West Bend, se dijo a sí misma mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Se levantó, se duchó rápidamente y se puso uno de sus vestidos de verano. Después de hacer la cama, miró furtivamente hacia la casa de su vecino. Todo estaba en silencio y el coche de Edward ya había desaparecido; evidentemente, había salido ya hacia Charlotte.

El recuerdo de su beso emergió en su mente. Bella tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos y lo sabía. Lo ocurrido había sido un simple interludio en su vida. En cuanto decidiera cuál iba a ser su próximo paso, dedicaría sus energías a olvidar a aquel atractivo vecino que en otra época de su vida había invadido sus sueños.

Tras tomar un ligero desayuno, leyó el periódico local y, mientras disfrutaba de un aromático café, estuvo tomando notas para el curriculum. Si todavía estuviera en Nueva York, a esas horas ya habría asistido a dos reuniones, habría hecho una docena de llamadas y tendría ante sí un día rebosante de actividad.

Bella tomó una taza de café y el diario de la bisabuela Megan y salió con ambos al porche. Mientras saboreaba aquella segunda taza de café, comenzó a leer.

* * *

_La tía Dottie ha venido hoy a tomar el té. Me ha preguntado cómo estaba y yo le he hablado de Frederick. Se ha echado a reír, ha mirado a mamá y me ha dicho que a un hombre hay que procurar tenerlo siempre en suspense. Dice que es bueno mantener un aura de misterio, para hacerle preguntarse qué estoy pensando. Me ha dicho que haga algo inesperado y que no permita que un hombre llegue a estar demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Que intente hacer algo extraño para ver cómo reacciona. La vida es larga, me ha dicho, y si tu marido no es capaz de abrirse a ideas nuevas, te hará infeliz._

_Mamá se ha echado a reír, diciendo que ella misma va a seguir el consejo con mi padre._

_Esta noche lo pondré a prueba con Frederick. Va a acompañarme a la iglesia. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer que Frederick pueda encontrar extraño?_

* * *

Minutos después, Bella cruzaba el jardín con una sonrisa en el rostro. Megan era una joya. Le habría gustado haberla conocido. Durante un momento de locura, se preguntó qué podría hacer que Edward encontrara extraño. Quizá ignorarlo fuera suficiente… De hecho, era posible que hubiera alguna relación entre su actitud y el hecho de que Edward pareciera más interesado en ella que antes. ¿O sería una simple coincidencia?

El tiempo lo demostraría. Y tiempo era precisamente algo de lo que disponía en abundancia. Los pocos días que había pasado en West Bend ya habían comenzado a sanarla. No echaba de menos su trabajo tanto como esperaba. Sí, echaba de menos a algunos de sus compañeros, pero la mayor parte de ellos habían sido despedidos al igual que ella y estaban trabajando para otra empresa o buscando una nueva colocación.

Como debería estar haciendo ella. Pero antes tenía que decidir dónde quería buscarla. Nueva York era una ciudad emocionante, dinámica. Pero en ella se dejaba sentir la soledad, por muchos amigos que se tuvieran. En West Bend tenía a su familia y amistades de toda una vida. Charlotte era una ciudad suficientemente grande para disponer de un trabajo desafiante, como a ella le gustaba. Y además, podría estar muy cerca de su casa. Una vez tomada la decisión, Bella pasó el resto de la mañana trabajando en el curriculum. Por la tarde se fue al club de campo a nadar y a tomar el sol. Al volver a casa, estuvo pensando en cómo podría sorprender a un hombre tan cínico como Edward .

Hacerse la misteriosa no funcionaría. Edward la conocía desde que era una niña y sabía demasiadas cosas sobre ella.

Pero antes de echarse a dormir la siesta, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Sabía que lo sorprendería como no lo había sorprendido nadie desde hacía años.

Edward aparcó el coche y apagó el motor alegrándose de estar por fin en casa. Estaba agotado. Los juicios le robaban cantidades de energía y la sesión de aquel día no había ido demasiado bien. A pesar de los años que llevaba en la profesión, todavía le sorprendía que los clientes lo mintieran. ¿Por qué no podían comprender que sus abogados podían atenderlos mucho mejor si conocían toda la verdad sobre su causa? Edward odiaba descubrir datos sobre su propio cliente en el juicio, como le había ocurrido aquel día.

Como resultado, había tenido que abandonar el despacho más tarde de lo habitual, tras una larga reunión con el equipo de investigación. Normalmente, no le importaba trabajar hasta tarde, pero aquel día quería regresar pronto a casa.

Bajó del coche y miró la casa de sus vecinos. Las luces del piso de abajo estaban encendidas. Eso quería decir que Bella todavía estaba levantada. Durante una décima de segundo, vaciló, sin saber qué dirección tomar. Lo que de verdad le apetecía era acercarse a verla, averiguar qué había hecho a lo largo del día y compartir con ella sus propias frustraciones.

Rechazó al momento aquella urgencia, pero al llegar a su casa y encontrarla tan solitaria y silenciosa, decidió llamar a Bella , por si le apetecía hacerle compañía durante la cena. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien de los acontecimientos del día. Pasaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Se acercó al teléfono. Y cuando Bella contestó, le sorprendió la inusitada oleada de júbilo que lo invadió. La voz de Bella era una voz dulce y femenina, sin ningún acento reconocible, posiblemente a causa de los muchos lugares en los que había vivido durante la infancia. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si Bella habría disfrutado de su infancia de nómada. En ese momento le parecía extraño no habérselo preguntado nunca.

— Bella , soy Edward .

—Hola Edward , ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Prepararme para ir a la cama, ¿por qué?

—¿No te parece un poco pronto para acostarte? —mientras hablaba, se desató el nudo de la corbata, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al respaldo del sofá.

—Estoy de vacaciones, puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera.

—Pero todavía es pronto. ¿Por qué no te acercas a mi casa?

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio que se prolongó más de lo que Edward esperaba.

—¿Que vaya a tu casa?

—Acabo de llegar, y me gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

—Acepta mi consejo, Edward , trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche no sirve de nada. Yo también lo hacía, pero he descubierto que es mejor obligarse a participar en otro tipo de actividades que no tengan nada que ver con tu trabajo. Actividades a las que aferrarte en el caso de que ocurra algún imprevisto.

Edward sonrió. ¿Lo estaba regañando?

—¿Qué tipo de imprevisto?

—No sé, por ejemplo, podrías perder tu trabajo.

—Soy uno de los socios de la firma, es imposible que lo pierda. Además, siempre hacen falta abogados.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared y se volvió hacia la ventana para mirar la casa de su vecina. ¿Dónde estaría Bella ?

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —le preguntó. Si no iba a poder verla, por lo menos hablarían por teléfono. Todavía no se sentía preparado para colgar el teléfono y enfrentarse a otra velada en solitario.

—¿Me has llamado para someterme a un interrogatorio?

—Te he llamado para invitarte a venir a mi casa. Pero te has negado porque dices que estás ya a punto de meterte en la cama. ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Un camisón de seda?

— Edward , cariño —replicó Bella con voz grave y seductora—, me parece increíble que me preguntes que llevo puesto. ¿Qué ocurriría si te dijera que nada en absoluto? Hoy ha hecho tanto calor que me resultaba insoportable ponerme nada encima. Me gusta sentir la brisa fresca sobre mi piel desnuda.

Edward podía imaginársela sin ningún problema… salvo el problema que evidentemente aquella imagen provocaba en él.

Se oyó la suave risa de Bella flotando al otro lado del teléfono.

—Adiós, Edward —y colgó el teléfono.

Debatiéndose entre la frustración y la risa, Edward también colgó el auricular. Bella era sorprendente. Jamás habría esperado algo así de ella. Tenía que admitir que esperaba que corriera a su casa en cuanto oyera la invitación. Aunque debería conocerla mejor. No había nada en ella que recordara a la adolescente que era en el pasado. No era ningún juego: había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Y tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer qué otros aspectos de su personalidad habría mantenido ocultos durante todos esos años. Le entraban ganas de acercarse a su casa y entrar sin llamar, aunque sólo fuera para confirmar si realmente estaba desnuda.

Volvió a marcar su número de teléfono.

—¿Diga?

— Bella , puedes encontrarte con muchos problemas tentando de esa forma a la gente.

Bella rió. Y Edward sintió vibrar su risa en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

—No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

—En absoluto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que cuando te metes en la cama te dedicas a pensar en salidas como ésa?

—Casi… Ésta se me ha ocurrido en la piscina.

—¿Y tienes más trucos guardados en la manga?

—Pero Edward , ¿no me has oído? No llevo ningún tipo de manga, estoy…

—Estás jugando con fuego. Y como sigas así, tendré que ir a comprobar qué llevas exactamente encima. O tendrás que venir tú aquí.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero de verdad quería acostarme temprano. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

—Tenía trabajo que poner al día y no podía dejarlo para mañana. Tengo que estar a las nueve en los juzgados. Bella , ¿también te acostabas tan pronto en Nueva York?

—Claro que no. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no habría terminado tan agotada.

—Háblame de tu vida en Nueva York.

—¿Por qué?

—Ayer por la noche tú me sometiste a un tercer grado. Ahora me toca a mí.

—No seas exagerado, sólo te hice un par de preguntas.

—Y yo te acabo de hacer una. Háblame de Nueva York.

Bella vaciló al principio, pero pronto comenzó a ofrecerle breves bosquejos de su apartamento, su trabajo y sus amigos. Guardó un discreto silencio sobre su vida sentimental, y, por alguna razón, Edward tampoco quiso preguntarle por ella. Se limitó a escucharla, intentando hacerse una idea de la ajetreada vida que había llevado durante todos esos años.

Cuando reconoció el nombre de algunas de las marcas para las que había trabajado en publicidad, se quedó asombrado. No sabía que el trabajo que Bella había realizado fuera tan importante.

—Bueno, y ése es el resumen de mi vida —concluyó Bella —. Por cierto, hoy he visto a los Bandeley.

—¿Y ellos qué tienen que ver con Nueva York?

—Nada, pero estoy intentando cambiar de tema. Siguen siendo una pareja feliz, ¿verdad?

—Al menos por ahora.

—Es increíble, ¿eh? Otra pareja feliz. Y yo creo que son mayores que mis tíos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A ninguna parte, sólo quería señalarte la existencia de otra pareja feliz. Bueno, buenas noches, Edward , me voy a la cama.

Edward colgó el teléfono, intrigado por el motivo que le habría llevado a Bella a hablar de sus vecinos. ¿Continuaría secretamente enamorada de él? Desde luego, no había hecho nada que lo indicara. No se había arrojado a sus brazos, como en otras de sus visitas, ni había coqueteado con él… A no ser que considerara las respuestas a sus besos. Pero aquélla no era la primera vez que sacaba el tema de las parejas felices. ¿A qué estaría jugando? Edward erigió nuevamente sus viejas defensas.

Si Bella pensaba que iba a poder convencerlo para que cambiara de opinión respecto al matrimonio, no lo conocía en absoluto.

Bella preparó un plan para sorprenderlo con la misma precisión que un general habría planificado una batalla. Intentaba anticipar las posibles respuestas de Edward , pero sin dejarse impresionar por ellas. Esperaba poder llevar adelante su plan. Sería divertido y le demostraría a Edward Mitchell que no podía dar por sentadas sus opiniones sobre ninguna mujer. Pero si no funcionaba, tampoco lo consideraría un drama.

El jueves por la mañana, se puso otro de los vestidos de verano que se había comprado. En aquella ocasión un vestido de tirantes de color amarillo que además de realzar su figura, le permitía mostrar el suave bronceado adquirido por su piel.

No había vuelto a hablar con Edward desde su conversación nocturna. La noche anterior, había dejado el teléfono descolgado. Necesitaba planear a conciencia su jugada, y no quería que nadie la interrumpiera.

Condujo hasta Charlotte y encontró un espacio para aparcar muy cerca del edificio en el que Edward trabajaba. Aquello era una señal, pensó complacida. Tomó su bolso y se aseguró por última vez de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Tomó aire, salió del coche y entró en aquel moderno edificio.

La excitación bullía en su interior. Estaba deseando ver la reacción de Edward. Estaba deseando verlo a él.

La firma de abogados ocupaba la octava planta al completo. El ascensor la dejó en la zona de recepción. La joven recepcionista la recibió con una amistosa sonrisa. Bella le dijo que había quedado con Edward y la mujer debía de estar informada, porque asintió de inmediato.

—Sí, está citada para hoy, pero debe de estar a punto de llegar de un juicio. Supongo que pronto terminará.

—No importa, en realidad he venido antes porque quiero darle una sorpresa. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda —se inclinó hacia ella, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba escuchando y le puso al corriente de su plan. Al oírla reír, le preguntó—: ¿Entonces puedo contar contigo?

—¡Desde luego! No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Aunque te advierto que es posible que explote.

—Creo que podré controlar a Edward . Nos conocemos desde hace años.

La recepcionista le señaló la puerta de su despacho y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buena suerte. Si funciona, algún día intentaré algo parecido.

Bella se dirigió hacia el despacho de Edward deseando que funcionara. Una vez allí, dejó la puerta entreabierta y mantuvo la mirada fija en el ascensor, mientras esperaba con impaciencia. A los pocos minutos, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió Edward junto a otros dos abogados. Edward les comentó algo y se dirigió hacia su despacho, sin prestar apenas atención a la recepcionista.

Bella esperó tras la puerta, con un pañuelo de seda en la mano. Edward entró.

Y Bella le tapó los ojos con el pañuelo y lo anudó rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios…? —empezó a decir Edward , intentando quitarse el pañuelo.

—Las manos quietas, señor —dijo Bella , intentando transformar su voz. Temiendo que la risa la traicionara, tomó aire—. Esto es un secuestro.

Edward vaciló, dejó caer las manos y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Un secuestro?

—Aja. Y no me obligue a utilizar la violencia.

—¿Violencia? Mmm, esto es fascinante.

Bella se acercó a él, para reforzar el nudo del pañuelo y Edward aprovechó para abrazarla y estrecharla contra él.

—Esto está teniendo un desarrollo interesante —murmuró suavemente.

—¿Inesperado quizá? —preguntó Bella , consciente de los fuertes y duros músculos de Edward contra su cuerpo.

—Desde luego. Y tengo que reconocer que jamás me habían secuestrado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —contestó ella, sabiendo que debería apartarse de él, pero fascinada por las sensaciones que en ella estaba despertando.

Y entonces fue Edward el que la sorprendió con un beso.

—¿Es éste el rescate que tengo que pagar? —preguntó Edward.

Bella apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos formular una frase con sentido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Mi liberación depende de un beso?

—No. ¿A qué hora tienes que volver a los juzgados?

—A las dos.

Bella lo empujó suavemente y se alejó de él en cuanto Edward la soltó. Le tomó una mano y dijo, olvidándose prácticamente de disimular su voz:

—Compórtate adecuadamente y estarás allí a la hora debida.

—¿Y si no?

—Yo que tú procuraría no tener que averiguarlo.

Abrió la puerta y lo condujo hacia fuera. La recepcionista tuvo que taparse la boca para ocultar su risa mientras miraba a Bella llevando a Edward hasta el ascensor. Edward miró a su alrededor. No había demasiada gente, pero no hubo una sola persona de las que allí estaba que no se detuviera para contemplar sonriente la escena.

Afortunadamente, en el ascensor sólo bajaban dos ejecutivos más, pero Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarles que se mantuvieran en silencio y ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Bella agarraba con fuerza la mano de Edward , esperando que no se enfadara.

—Vamos —lo urgió cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja. Intentando evitar miradas y risas, llevó a su cautivo a través del vestíbulo del edifico hasta alcanzar la acera. Salió dando gracias al cielo por haber podido aparcar el coche cerca de allí, porque los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar hasta él le parecieron interminables.

—¿Tengo derecho a preguntar a dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward , cuando estuvo instalado en el asiento del coche.

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Entonces en algún momento voy a poder quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos?

—Yo te lo quitaré.

—Te estás olvidando de cambiar la voz.

—¿Entonces ya sabes quién soy?

—Lo he sabido desde el primer momento.

Bueno, por lo menos eso quería decir que no besaba a cualquier mujer que decidiera secuestrarlo. Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, disfrutando nuevamente del sabor de Edward .

—¿Y cómo lo has sabido?

—La próxima vez, procura cambiar de perfume.

Bella no contestó. Se limitó a seguir conduciendo hasta el parque en el que iban a comer. Era un parque enorme, con una zona infantil y varios kilómetros de césped. Aparcó el coche, sacó la cesta con la comida y ayudó a salir a Edward. Cuando estuvo fuera, le tendió la cesta.

—Toma, puedes llevarla tú —se la colocó en la mano libre y lo condujo hasta el lugar que consideró más adecuado—. Ahora ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo —le dijo.

—Creía que eras tú la que tenía que hacerlo.

Mirándolo con cierto recelo, Bella se acercó a él y le quitó el pañuelo. Edward no se movió, pestañeó varias veces y fijó la mirada en ella.

—He pensado que podíamos comer al aire libre —comentó Bella , señalando a su alrededor e intentando adivinar cómo se sentía Edward .

—Y supongo que una simple invitación te habría parecido demasiado vulgar.

Bella se encogió de hombros, aliviada al ver que no estaba enfadado.

—¿No crees que esto es mucho más excitante?

Edward asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Bella .

—Jamás me habían secuestrado antes. ¿Tú lo has hecho más veces?

Aliviada, Bella comenzó a extender la manta en el suelo.

—No, ésta ha sido la primera vez. Pero si la cosa sale bien, podría volver a intentarlo.

Edward colocó la cesta al borde de la manta y se quitó la chaqueta antes de sentarse.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él, acercó la cesta y comenzó a buscar en su interior.

La cesta, propiedad de su tía, era increíble: había en ella cubertería de plata, platos de porcelana china y copas de cristal. Bella sacó los recipientes con la comida y los abrió. Tras asegurarse de que había sacado todo lo que quería, miró a Edward .

—¿Ésta es tu idea de una comida en el campo? —preguntó Edward , sorprendido por aquel despliegue de lujo.

Bella asintió, deseando que le gustara.

—Estás llena de sorpresas, Kincaid.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Por lo menos hoy, es fantástico.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Estudia al hombre que te gusta e intenta comprenderlo. Él no cambiará. Las mujeres que creen que pueden cambiar a un hombre, están condenadas al fracaso._

_Megan Madacy, primavera de 1923._

* * *

Edward estudió su rostro sonriente, decidiendo dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Era la primera vez que alguien lo secuestraba. Y le maravillaba que Bella hubiera ideado algo así. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era así la Bella que él conocía? Recordó la vez que había intentado que la besara. Le había declarado su amor y él la había rechazado.

Quizá había sido aquél el final de su encaprichamiento. ¿Sería ésa la razón por la que se estaba mostrando tan distante durante su visita? En aquella ocasión, Edward estaba terriblemente disgustado, tras haber sido herido por Selena. Había intentado terminar despiadadamente con la devoción de Bella y quizá la había herido. Por un instante, sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. No había sido en absoluto amable con aquella adolescente que lo seguía a todas partes. Pero al momento arrinconó aquellos recuerdos. Tenían muy pocas horas que compartir y no dejaría que el pasado las arruinara.

Y aquel picnic inesperado era una magnífica idea.

—¿Cuánta gente nos ha visto salir del edificio? —preguntó de pronto.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras servía un plato de pollo y ensalada.

—Montones —contestó—. Creo que tu reputación va a quedar destrozada después de esto.

—Espero que no me hayan reconocido con el pañuelo.

—Todo el mundo en tu trabajo lo sabía —contestó riendo—. Y si funciona el secuestro, tu recepcionista va a probar el método con su novio —pareció repentinamente triste.

¿Habría sido la palabra «novio» la causante de aquella tristeza? Edward se preguntó si todavía sentiría algo por él. Desde luego, no lo había demostrado, pero quizá hubiera decidido ocultar lo que sentía.

—El pan todavía está caliente —le dijo rápidamente—. Lo he sacado del horno justo antes de salir de casa —le tendió un bollo de pan—. ¿Cuándo saliste de picnic por última vez?

—Hace mucho tiempo. Y desde luego, jamás había disfrutado en el campo de una comida tan elaborada como ésta.

—A Sally y a mí nos encantaba salir de picnic. De pequeñas lo hacíamos continuamente. ¿Recuerdas esa parte del parque que está justo detrás del río? Encontramos un claro en esa zona cuando teníamos doce años. Era nuestro lugar favorito para comer. ¿Quieres vino? Ya sé que tienes que trabajar esta tarde, pero no creo que una copa te haga ningún daño.

—¿Vas a venir hoy a los juzgados?

—Sí, quiero ver a Perry Mason en acción —su sonrisa dejó a Edward prácticamente sin respiración. Le habría gustado acercarse a ella y…

Puso fin inmediatamente a ese pensamiento, asintió y tomó la copa de vino que Bella le ofrecía. Qué pasaría a continuación, se preguntó cínicamente. Bella había hecho todo lo posible para ignorarlo desde que había llegado. Y de pronto organizaba un romántico picnic para dos. ¿Significaría eso algo, o simplemente necesitaba tener algo que hacer hasta que encontrara su nuevo trabajo?

—¿Has tenido suerte con tu búsqueda de empleo? —le preguntó.

—Ya tengo preparado el curriculum. Pero no tengo demasiada prisa por ponerme a buscar. Quizá empiece dentro de una semana o dos. Mientras tanto, quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones. Jamás pude hacerlo en Nueva York —añadió pensativa—. De hecho, creo que voy a optar por un ritmo más tranquilo de vida a partir de ahora.

—Yo pensaba que te gustaba vivir en Nueva York…

—Y me gustaba, ha sido una magnífica experiencia. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y tengo que considerar seriamente si quiero volver a esa vida. Estaba totalmente volcada en mi trabajo y de pronto todo desapareció.

Edward asintió, consciente de lo terriblemente desconcertado que se sentiría si perdiera su trabajo.

Bella estuvo hablando de cosas sin importancia durante el resto del almuerzo. Cuando terminaron, metió todo en la cesta y miró a Edward expectante.

—¿Te has divertido? —le preguntó, casi tímidamente.

Bella asintió, sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado de aquella pequeña aventura. Quizá se había dejado absorber demasiado por la rutina. Y quizá estaba acercándose excesivamente a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba verla sonreír.

—Tiempo de regresar —dijo bruscamente. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo coqueteando con aquella mujer.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a doblar la manta en silencio. Edward la miró preocupado. Él no pretendía entristecerla, pero tenía que regresar al trabajo. Tras aquel breve interludio, había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad.

—Te agradezco mucho esta comida sorpresa —maldita fuera, se lamentó. Sonaba excesivamente frío y educado. ¿No podía poner al menos algo de entusiasmo en su voz?

—Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras, pero afortunadamente no ha sido así —se dirigió hacia el coche. Edward se puso la chaqueta y la siguió, contemplando el suave balanceo de su falda contra sus piernas. Bella estaba preciosa, pensó. Mucho más guapa que nunca. Y sexy.

Se frotó los ojos y aceleró el paso. Aquél no era momento para descripciones románticas.

La alcanzó antes de llegar al coche y tomó la cesta.

—Tengo que pasar por mi despacho antes de ir a los juzgados. Déjame conducir a mí.

Bella le tendió las llaves, sintiéndose bastante satisfecha. El plan había salido a la perfección. Le habría encantado que la bisabuela Megan estuviera viva para poder compartir lo ocurrido con ella. Quizá llamara a Sally aquella noche para contárselo. O quizá fuera a verla.

Bella disfrutó aquella tarde viendo actuar a Edward en el juzgado. De hecho, estaba fascinada. Recordaba el día que había ido con su prima a observarlo. Entonces era demasiado joven para apreciar completamente su talento. Y él estaba empezando su carera como abogado. Aquel día, sin embargo, estaba verdaderamente asombrada. Si alguna vez necesitaba un abogado, se dijo, contrataría a Edward sin ningún tipo de duda.

A media tarde, Bella abandonó los juzgados. Otra iniciativa inesperada para Edward, se dijo mientras cruzaba los fríos pasillos del edificio. Sabía que Edward esperaba que estuviera allí cuando él hubiera terminado. Y años atrás, se habría quedado a esperarlo. Pero ya había crecido y abandonado por tanto sus estúpidos caprichos de niña. Incluso en el caso de que todavía estuviera enamorada de él, jamás sería tan explícita en sus intentos por capturar su interés.

Al salir de allí, fue a visitar a su prima, que escuchó encantada su relato. Cuando le contó que había sacado a Edward de su despacho con un pañuelo en los ojos, Sally no era capaz de contener las carcajadas.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así. ¡Y menos todavía que él te lo haya permitido!

Bella sonrió al recordarlo.

—Ha sido sorprendente. Quizá necesita un poco de diversión en su vida. Por un momento, he pensado que se iba a quitar el pañuelo, pero no, se lo ha dejado en su lugar —y la había besado, pero, por supuesto, no iba a contarle todo a su prima.

—¿Y has sacado esa idea del diario de Megan?

—No, sólo he sacado de allí la idea de hacer algo inesperado. Pero me imagino que lo último que se espera un respetable abogado es que lo secuestren.

Sally inclinó la cabeza y rió.

—¿Entonces se está enamorando de ti?

—En absoluto —replicó Bella al instante—. Y tampoco quiero que lo haga —mintió.

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Para divertirme, principalmente. He estado completamente dedicada a mi trabajo durante todos estos años.

—Pero deberías tener más cuidado. Estás jugando con fuego.

—Lo único que estoy haciendo es divertirme. Además, si funciona, podré poner en práctica todos estos trucos con otro hombre. Y es posible que llegue a consolidar así una relación.

—¿Y si Edward se enamora de ti?

—Sé realista, Sally. Edward ha sacado definitivamente a toda mujer de su vida. ¿De verdad crees que se va a enamorar de mí? Sobre todo después de haberse esforzado como lo hizo por sacarme de su vida.

—No parece que ahora lo esté intentando.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Sally.

—¿Y cuál va a ser tu próximo movimiento?

—¿Respecto a Edward? Ninguno. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa el sábado? Puedo hacer _jambalaya_, a ti siempre te ha encantado.

—Desde luego. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que tus padres te hayan hecho viajar por todo el mundo. Tienes un repertorio de recetas increíble. ¿Puedo invitar a Greg?

—Si quieres.

—Entonces tendrás que invitar tú a alguien más.

—Se lo diré a Carl.

Sally arrugó la nariz.

—No, invita a Edward. Él y Greg son buenos amigos.

Pero, por alguna razón, Bella no tenía ganas de incluir a Edward en la cena del sábado. No quería que pudiera pensar, ni por un instante siquiera, que tenía algún interés en él. Ya había sufrido bastante cuando era sólo una adolescente al sentir su rechazo y sabía que su relación con su vecino no tenía futuro alguno. Quizá debería repetirse aquella letanía cientos de veces hasta llegar a creérsela definitivamente.

Aquella noche, antes de dormir, volvió a concentrarse en las páginas del viejo diario.

* * *

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Es absurdo pretender cambiar a un hombre. Me lo ha dicho tía Dotie esta tarde, después de la siesta. Estábamos sentadas en el patio, cortando judías. Adoro a tía Dotie, sabe muchísimas cosas y las comparte sin recelos. Mucho más que mamá. Estudia al hombre que te gusta e intenta comprenderlo, me ha dicho. Él no cambiará. Las mujeres que creen que pueden cambiar a un hombre están condenadas al fracaso._

_Frederick es un poco sombrío en algunas ocasiones. Creo que necesita algo de diversión en su vida. Pero me gusta. Es amable con los demás, me escucha y es generoso con sus cumplidos. Dice que el vestido con el que fui a la iglesia era elegante y refinado. No me gustaría que cambiara. Sólo que se pareciera algo más a mí. ¿Será el hombre adecuado para mí? ¿La persona con la que debo casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida? Creo que sí. De lo que no estoy segura es de si yo seré suficiente para él._

* * *

Bella cerró el diario. Desde luego, Edward tampoco iba a cambiar. Tenía ya treinta y cuatro años y había conseguido todo lo que esperaba en la vida. No, no cambiaría. Cuando quisiera compañía, le pediría a alguna mujer que saliera con él y cuando quisiera estar solo se encerraría tranquilamente en su casa.

Ya lo había dejado muy claro años atrás: no tenían ningún futuro. Bella tenía que admitir que en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de poder hacerle cambiar de opinión siguiendo los consejos de Megan. Secretamente, seguía esperando algo más de él.

Pero era una estupidez, decidió. Ya era hora de terminar con aquellas tonterías y dedicarse a asuntos más serios. Podría empezar enviando el curriculum y citándose con otros hombres. De momento, podía invitar a Carl a la cena del sábado, en vez de a Edward. No quería seguir pasando más tiempo con un hombre que realmente no quería estar con ella.

Edward vio que se apagaba la luz de la habitación de Bella. Ésta había llegado a su casa hacía ya una hora y ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección. Había estado a punto de llamarla, pero para cuando se había decidido a hacerlo, Bella ya se había metido en su casa.

Se preguntaba a dónde habría ido después de abandonar los juzgados. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había marchado. ¿Se habría aburrido? Sabía que no todo el mundo encontraba tan fascinantes los juicios como él, pero le habría gustado conocer sus opiniones al final de la tarde.

Tenía que admitir que deseaba ver en su rostro la admiración que había contemplado en él el domingo por la noche, cuando le había hablando de su trabajo. ¿Habría fingido Bella su interés? ¿O estaría verdaderamente interesada?

Era increíble. Prácticamente estaba imaginando ya los halagos de Bella al final del día cuando de pronto se daba cuenta de que se había marchado. Otra sorpresa de aquella mujer de la que estaba empezando a pensar que no la conocía en absoluto.

Edward se levantó y decidió dirigirse hacia casa de Bella. Al fin y al cabo, ella había demostrado que le gustaba actuar impulsivamente cuando se había presentado en su despacho con intención de secuestrarlo. ¿Por qué iba a ser él diferente?

Llamó a la puerta de atrás y esperó con impaciencia. Bella no podía haberse dormido todavía, pues acababa de apagar la luz. Llamó nuevamente, preguntándose si iba a tener que entrar sin permiso para poder verla. A los pocos segundos, se encendió la luz del porche y Bella abrió ligeramente la puerta.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿qué ha pasado? —abrió la puerta de par en par, mirándolo preocupada.

Edward la miró fijamente. A menos que se acabara de cambiar, no llevaba para dormir el tentador camisón de seda y encaje que él imaginaba, sino una sencilla camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

—¿ Edward?

—A veces son los otros los que pueden hacer algo inesperado —musitó. La tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a salir de la casa—. Ven —no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería que fuera. Sólo sabía que quería estar con aquella provocativa mujer, que quería pasar la hora mágica de la media noche con ella.

—Espera un minuto. Ni siquiera estoy vestida, no puedo ir así a ninguna parte.

—Relájate, Bella, sólo vas a venir a mi patio. Te he echado de menos después del juicio.

—Espera un minuto — Bella clavó los talones en el suelo, para obligarlo a detenerse, y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Haces cosas como ésta muy a menudo?

—Jamás lo había hecho antes.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —musitó Bella para sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose hacia ella y respirando su dulce fragancia.

—Quiero decir que no sé qué te propones.

—Quizá me haya vuelto adicto a los secuestros.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para ir de picnic.

—Pero no para disfrutar de un buen postre. La señora Mulfrethy ha hecho hoy tarta de manzana. Quiero invitarte a comer tarta con helado.

—¡Pero si son más de las once!

—No me parece muy tarde para una neoyorquina como tú.

—Pero quizá sí para un abogado serio y formal.

—Ah, ¿así es como me ves? —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, la rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Bella no se resistió y Edward consideró su inmovilidad como una forma de aceptación. Saboreó sus labios y cuando Bella los entreabrió, hundió entre ellos su lengua.

A Bella comenzó todo a darle vueltas. El beso de Edward encendió la llama de un intenso deseo que crecía libremente en su interior. Adoraba estrecharse contra él, adoraba las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior. No quería que aquel beso terminara. Podría pasar toda una eternidad en los brazos de Edward.

Durante un instante de locura, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá Edward también hubiera leído el diario de Megan. Desde luego, estaba actuando de una forma completamente inesperada, pero la pasión era demasiado intensa para perder el tiempo haciéndose preguntas extrañas. Ya tendría tiempo de hacérselas cuando tuviera capacidad para pensar coherentemente.

Al final, Edward puso fin a su beso, le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

—Espérame aquí. Iré a buscar el postre y lo tomaremos en el patio.

Bella asintió en silencio. Cuando Edward se alejó de ella, tras darle un rápido beso, Bella se balanceó ligeramente y se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba, con la sensación de que no sabía absolutamente nada de Edward.

Se veía participando de pronto en un juego que ella misma había comenzado y del que sin embargo desconocía las reglas. Lo único que en ese momento sabía era que jamás la habían besado como la había besado Edward aquella noche.

Al comenzar a sentir frío, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el patio de Edward. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas, intentando cubrirse las piernas con la camiseta. Era una noche cálida y todavía estaban encendidas las luces de muchas de las casas del vecindario. La luna, casi llena, iluminaba las calles.

—Tarta de manzana —anunció Edward, y le tendió un plato y un tenedor.

Bella tomó su plato, probó la tarta y sonrió al sentir el sabor del azúcar y las manzanas en su boca.

—Mmm. Está deliciosa. La señora Mulfrethy sigue haciendo la mejor tarta de manzana que he comido en toda mi vida.

Edward se sentó a su lado y, durante algunos minutos, disfrutaron del postre en silencio.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo por fin Edward, dejando su plato vacío sobre las baldosas del patio.

—Estaba recordando los veranos que he pasado aquí, lo mucho que nos divertíamos cuando se hacía de noche jugando al escondite. Y las barbacoas de tío Philip. Para mí eran algo mágico.

—A Philip nunca le ha importado cocinar. Todavía prepara varias barbacoas a la semana durante el verano.

—Él y mi tía Peggy hacen una pareja perfecta, se complementan el uno al otro en muchas cosas. Mis padres son parecidos. Por supuesto, ambos están completamente absorbidos por la arqueología y la antropología, pero eso es algo que también los une.

—Vuelves a hacerlo otra vez.

—¿El qué?

—Hablar de parejas que llevan muchos años casadas.

—Oh — Bella no pretendía ser tan explícita—. A lo mejor estoy intentando que dejes de pensar en el matrimonio como una institución caduca. El otro día estuve pensando en ello, y creo que tus padres son la única pareja separada que conozco. Los padres de todos mis amigos siguen casados, y mis tíos, y…

—Quizá sean una excepción.

—O quizá lo sean tus padres. ¿Nunca has pensado en ello?

Al ver que Edward se quedaba completamente callado, Bella deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Edward al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿El qué? ¿Sacar temas de conversación que te resultan incómodos?

—No, quedarte callada. La Bella que yo conocía estaba parloteando constantemente.

—La Bella que tú conocías era demasiado joven. He crecido, Edward.

—Y has tenido otras experiencias vitales. ¿Qué tal te fueron las cosas en Nueva York?

—Ya te lo conté la otra noche.

—No me contaste demasiadas cosas. Me comentaste algo de tu trabajo, de los amigos que has dejado allí, pero, por ejemplo, no me has contado nada de hombres. ¿Salías con muchos?

Una vez terminada la tarta, Bella dejó el plato en el suelo y se reclinó en la tumbona, consciente de su mirada escrutadora de Edward y de que no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de la camiseta, salvo las bragas. Pero era tal la oscuridad que dudaba de que Edward fuera capaz de ver nada. Y además, era divertido hablar con él de los años pasados. Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera hablarle de su vida sentimental. De hecho, decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar hábilmente de tema.

—Me ha gustado mucho verte hoy en los juzgados. Estabas formidable. Te has convertido en un gran abogado.

—Gracias a años de experiencia y algunos fracasos. Pero todo cuesta algo.

—¿Y tú cuál has tenido que pagar por convertirte en un profesional?

Edward pensó en ello durante algunos segundos.

—Convertirse en un buen abogado no deja tiempo para muchas otras cosas.

—¿Cómo para la vida social, por ejemplo?

—Por lo menos queda relegada a un segundo plano. Y, por cierto, has cambiado descaradamente de tema. ¿Cómo era tu vida social en Nueva York?

—No hay mucho que contar. Bueno, tengo que irme, Edward. Se está haciendo tarde y está comenzando a refrescar.

Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Bella vaciló un instante, pero al final la aceptó.

—La próxima vez, seré yo el que te secuestre —susurró Edward, haciéndola acercarse a él.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantener la distancia, pero no pudo evitar la agradable sensación que la inundó mientras él la abrazaba. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su beso.

Segundos después, Edward la soltó y musitó:

—Esto ha sido una locura de medianoche.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_El corazón de un hombre se conquista a través de su estómago._

_Megan Madacy, verano de 1923._

* * *

Locura de medianoche. Bella asintió. Era una buena definición para lo que había ocurrido. Se volvió y, acompañada por Edward, caminó rápidamente hacia casa de su tía, sintiendo que tanto sus pensamientos como sus emociones se desbocaban sin control. Pero no, no iba a enamorarse nuevamente de Edward.

Aunque era muy difícil convencerse cuando su cuerpo todavía vibraba, cuando todavía podía sentir el sabor de su boca en los labios. Quizá Edward hubiera cambiado. No, sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar aquella idea de su mente. Sería un milagro que un hombre de la edad de Edward cambiara. Y ella ya no creía en los milagros.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones del porche, Edward se detuvo para despedirse de ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo con voz grave.

—Buenas noches —subió los escalones y se detuvo en la puerta. Lo miró y dijo en un impulso—: El sábado por la noche voy a preparar _jambalaya_. Sally y Greg van a venir a cenar. ¿Quieres venir tú también?

—¿A qué hora? —contestó Edward de inmediato.

—A las siete —entró en la casa y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ella, antes de darse tiempo a hacer una tontería, como por ejemplo, arrojarse en sus brazos. El orgullo le impidió asomarse a la ventana para verlo regresar a su casa. No debería volver a mostrar nunca tanto interés. Aunque no sabía lo que iba a pensar Edward de ella tras haber visto cómo respondía a sus besos. Y, para colmo de males, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que invitarlo a cenar a su casa.

Subió corriendo a su dormitorio. Pero dormir era casi una tarea imposible. La sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas y el corazón le latía completamente desbocado. Se acordaba constantemente del beso que había compartido, revivía el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, de su boca moviéndose sobre la suya, de su lengua acariciante… Irritada consigo misma, se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz. Quizá leyendo el diario de la bisabuela consiguiera sacar a Edward de su cabeza.

* * *

_Hoy estaba preparando la cena con mi madre cuando se ha vuelto hacia mí y me ha guiñado un ojo. El corazón de un hombre se conquista a través de su estómago, me ha dicho. Un hombre bien alimentado es un hombre contento y fácil de manejar. Asi que se supone que tendré que cocinar para Frederick. Aunque no sé cuándo voy a poder cocinar para Frederick. Quizá el día de la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio. Aunque falta demasiado para entonces. ¿Cómo voy a demostrarle que soy una gran cocinera? Me encanta obtener consejos de otras mujeres, pero odio que todo el mundo sepa que me gusta Frederick. ¿Qué ocurrirá si él nunca corresponde a mi amor?_

_Creo que mamá lo sospecha. Me ha dicho que quizá debería ir pensando en organizar pronto una cena. Que podía invitar al pastor, a su esposa y quizá a Frederick. No ha dicho nada más, y es una buena idea. Pero mi madre jamás ha incluido a nadie en las cenas a las que invita al pastor y a su esposa. Yo sé que a Frederick le encanta el pollo frito. Y el primo Biddy dice que yo hago el mejor pollo frito de la familia. Me pregunto si a Frederick le gustará._

* * *

Bella releyó los pasajes que había estado leyendo aquella misma mañana. Otro tanto para Megan, pensó. Lo único que hacía falta saber era si a Edward le gustaba la _jambalaya_ tanto como a Frederick el pollo frito… Fue repentinamente consciente del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, dejó inmediatamente el diario en la mesilla e intentó dormir. Intentaría pensar en lo mucho que había trabajado en Nueva York, en dónde quería trabajar y qué se pondría el sábado por la noche.

El viernes por la mañana Bella fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Pasó la tarde limpiando la casa, aunque pensaba servir la cena en el patio. Aun así, era agradable hacer algo que no la obligara a pensar. El lunes mismo empezaría a buscar nuevamente trabajo. Y quizá visitara algunos apartamentos en Charlotte. Si encontraba algo pronto, tendría que viajar a Nueva York a recoger sus cosas. Quizá Sally pudiera tomarse unos días libres e ir con ella.

El sábado amaneció un día húmedo y caluroso. Bella preparó la cena temprano, para que pudiera ir tomando sabor durante el día. Pensaba servir el plato junto a una ensalada y pan de maíz. De postre había preparado una tarta de piña, siguiendo una receta de su tía. Era el postre favorito de Edward.

Estaba cocinando, cuando oyó el ronroneo de un motor y se asomó a la ventana. Edward estaba cortando el césped. Bella lo observó fascinada durante algunos segundos. Llevaba únicamente unos vaqueros cortos y unas playeras, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes músculos. Bella lo estuvo observando hasta que desapareció en la parte trasera del jardín. Suspiró suavemente, y continuó cocinando. Como no tuviera cuidado, aquella locura que tanto le había hecho sufrir en el pasado iba a aflorar nuevamente. Debería haber invitado a Carl a cenar. O no haber hecho caso a su prima y haber limitado la invitación a ella y a Greg. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de planes.

Bella estaba pensando después de terminar de cocinar si marcharse a darse un baño a la piscina cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿ Bella? —prácticamente graznó una voz familiar.

—¿Sally, qué te pasa? Tienes una voz terrible.

—¡Y me encuentro incluso peor! Tengo un resfriado terrorífico. Me encuentro tan mal… No voy a poder ir a cenar esta noche. Ya he llamado a Greg para decírselo.

—Pero tienes que venir. He hecho toneladas de comida. ¡Y ya he invitado a Edward!

—Aunque pudiera levantarme de la cama, no quiero contagiar a nadie. Disfrutad tú y Edward de la cena. Congela la comida que os sobre y ya iré a cenar contigo la semana que viene. Si es que me encuentro mejor.

—Estarás bien dentro de un par de días —contestó Bella, con el ánimo por los suelos. Ella contaba con que Sally y Greg estuvieran con ella aquella noche. ¿Se creería Edward que de verdad los había invitado? Seguramente pensaría que era otra de sus estratagemas para quedarse a solas con él.

—Quizá, pero ahora mismo me encuentro fatal.

—Procura beber mucho líquido.

Sally rió y comenzó a toser.

—Hablas como mi madre. Gracias, Bella, pero sé cuidar de mí misma. Que te diviertas esta noche. Siento mucho perderme la cena, pero no creo que fuera capaz de saborearla.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se asomó a la ventana. El cortacésped había dejado de sonar hacía tiempo y no se veía ni rastro de Edward. ¿Estaría dentro de la casa? ¿Debería llamarlo y cancelar la cena? Decidiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, marcó su teléfono. Tras varias llamadas, se activó el contestador y Bella dejó su mensaje.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella. Sally está enferma, así que no va a poder venir a cenar esta noche. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es suspender la cena, pero tengo toneladas de comida, así que si quieres, puedes venir a buscar un plato —frunció el ceño. Si estaba dispuesta a darle de comer, ¿por qué no iba a invitarlo su casa—. O si quieres, puedes venir, pero Greg y Sally no estarán. De modo que estaremos solos tú y yo.

Obviamente.

Se sentía como una idiota.

—O puedes quedarte en tu casa. En cualquier caso, llámame —terminó diciendo, y colgó para no darse tiempo a decir ninguna otra estupidez.

Al mirar de nuevo por la ventana, vio que el coche de Edward no estaba. Ya tendría tiempo de escuchar su mensaje cuando regresara, se dijo.

A las seis de la tarde, todavía no había vuelto a aparecer. Preguntándose si acudiría o no a la cena, Bella comenzó a hornear el pan. Preparó la ensalada y la metió en el refrigerador. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Edward no apareciera, ella tendría que comer. Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana. ¿Dónde estaría Edward?

Como a las siete de la tarde no había tenido todavía noticias suyas, dio por sentado que ya no iba a ir. Probablemente habría llamado a su casa para oír los mensajes que le habían dejado en el contestador a lo largo del día.

Bella suspiró suavemente y miró el pan que había metido en el horno. Se pondría pronto a cenar. Mientras el pan terminaba de hacerse, se puso a leer el diario de Megan en la cocina. Una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Fue rápidamente a abrir y descubrió a Edward en el porche.

—Siento llegar tarde —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Ya no te esperaba —contestó Bella, pensando en lo atractivo que estaba.

Edward la miró perplejo.

—Dijiste que la cena era a las siete. Me he retrasado quince minutos, pero no creo que vayas a castigarme por eso. ¿Puedo pasar?

Bella asintió sonrojada y se apartó para que pudiera entrar.

—Mmm. ¡Qué bien huele! ¿Dónde están Sally y Greg?

—Te he dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Sally está enferma, así que no van a venir. Te he llamado para decírtelo, pero no te he encontrado.

—No he pasado por casa antes de venir. Y siento que Sally esté enferma, ¿es algo grave?

—Sólo un catarro, aunque se encuentra fatal. Pero pensé que quizá no querrías venir, sabiendo que sólo iba a estar yo.

—Creo que a pesar de todo seremos capaces de cenar juntos, ¿no crees? —deslizó la mirada por sus hombros desnudos.

—Claro. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? — Bella se volvió, antes de que la traicionaran las rodillas. La mirada que Edward le había dirigido podría haber derretido un bloque de hielo—. Había pensado que quizá fuera mejor cenar fuera cerca de las siete, pero como no venías, he retrasado el momento de meter el pan en el horno, así que tendremos que esperar. En seguida estará listo.

—Estupendo. Hoy ni siquiera he podido comer. He tenido una cita.

Así que por eso había llegado tarde. Por culpa de una cita. ¿Pero entonces por qué habría ido a cenar? ¿O habría quedado con otra mujer después de que Bella lo invitara? Estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. No debería haberlo invitado, se dijo. Y la inquietud que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Edward hubiera estado con otra mujer. Podía ver a todas las mujeres que quisiera.

¿O no?, la desafió su conciencia.

—Podrías haber llamado, no hacía falta que vinieras —le dijo, intentando imprimir un tono de normalidad a su voz y se volvió hacia él con una copa de vino en la mano. Descubrió a Edward hojeando el diario de su bisabuela—. ¡No, no leas eso! —corrió hacia él, le tendió la copa y le arrebató el diario. Lo último que quería era que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo desde que había llegado a West Bend.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es una especie de diario? —preguntó.

—Sí. Lo encontraron Sally y la tía Peggy limpiando el desván. Es de nuestra bisabuela. De la abuela de tía Peggy.

—¿Empezó a escribirlo de niña?

—No exactamente. En realidad lo comenzó el día que cumplió dieciocho años —dejó el diario encima del refrigerador—. La cena está lista. ¿Quieres que cenemos fuera?

Pocos minutos después estaban en el patio y Bella contemplaba con deleite a Edward disfrutando de la cena. Ella, por otra parte, apenas comía. Se limitaba a mover la comida en el plato y a mordisquear algo muy de cuando en cuando.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Edward.

—No —esbozó una sonrisa radiante, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Has pasado una tarde agradable? — Bella cerró los ojos disgustada. Lo último que le apetecía era conocer detalles sobre la cita de Edward. ¿Cómo habría sido capaz de hacerle esa pregunta?

—¿Agradable? Me temo que no era ese tipo de cita.

—¿Qué tipo de cita?

—Una cita de la que es posible disfrutar.

—¿Qué tipo de cita has tenido entonces?

—Una cita de trabajo. ¿Qué pensabas? He tenido que ver a un detective privado para un caso en el que estoy trabajando —la miró divertido—. ¿Creías acaso que había tenido una apasionada cita con otra mujer antes de venir a cenar?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba, y decidió cambiar inmediatamente de tema—. Esta mañana te he visto cortando el césped. No sé por qué, pero pensaba que para ese tipo de tareas contratarías a un jardinero.

—Hace años, cuando mi padre me vendió la casa, tenía uno. Pero un día el hombre no pudo seguir viniendo y me puse a hacer yo el trabajo y descubrí que me gustaba. Cuando era pequeño, lo tomaba como una obligación, pero ahora que lo hago porque quiero, me gusta. Es increíble la satisfacción que te produce verlo todo arreglado.

—A mí me gusta la jardinería por la misma razón. Espero tener un balcón o algo parecido en mi nuevo apartamento, para al menos poder tener macetas. Y algún día me encantaría tener una antigua casa con un enorme jardín.

—¿Tu nuevo apartamento?

—Sí, quiero empezar a buscar trabajo en Charlotte, así que tendré que buscar algún lugar en el que vivir.

Edward la miró pensativo.

—¿Y por qué no buscas casa en West Bend? No está lejos.

—Creo que me gustará más vivir en Charlotte.

—¿West Bend es demasiado tranquilo para ti?

Bella jugueteó con la comida en el plato mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su postura.

—West Bend me parece un lugar maravilloso para vivir, para formar una familia —lo miró a los ojos—. Pero hasta que me case y comience mi vida familiar, preferiría vivir en un lugar en el que haya más actividad —y lejos de la tentación.

—¿Así que quieres atrapar a algún tipo? —preguntó un poco tenso.

—¿Atrapar? Yo no lo diría a sí. Pero me gustaría salir con alguien. No todo el mundo es como tú, Edward. A mí me gustaría encontrar una pareja con la que compartir mi vida.

—El matrimonio sólo sirve para darte sensación de longevidad. Pero eso es algo que sólo depende de uno mismo. Hay muchas menos probabilidades de que te hagan daño si te apartas de ese camino.

—Qué cínico eres.

—Soy realista. Sin embargo tú eres como Pollyana, siempre intentando ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

—No creo que haya nada malo en ello. Además, hay millones de personas que disfrutan de matrimonios maravillosos. ¿Crees que debería convertirme en una cínica como tú?

—No —la firmeza de su tono dio por zanjada la discusión.

Bella lo miró estupefacta. Casi tenía la sensación de que a Edward le molestaba que saliera con otros.

El silencio se prolongó incómodamente entre ellos hasta que Edward dejó el tenedor en el plato y comentó:

—La cena estaba deliciosa, Bella.

—Gracias. He preparado una tarta de piña de postre. ¿Te apetece?

—¿Has seguido la receta de tu tía?

—¿Qué otra iba a utilizar? Además sé que esta tarta te encanta.

—Ah, ¿entonces la has hecho para mí?

Avergonzada, Bella recogió los platos y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Antes de marcharse, contestó:

—A Sally también le gusta. Y he pensado que también podría gustarle a Greg.

Edward se levantó y la siguió a la cocina.

—Sea cuál sea la razón por la que la has preparado, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

Bella sacó la tarta del horno y cortó una generosa porción.

—¿Quieres helado también?

—Por supuesto — Edward abrió el congelador—. ¿Lo saco?

Bella asintió, deseando que Edward se hubiera quedado en el patio. Estaba intentando recuperar la compostura, pero su fantasía la traicionó. Por un instante, se imaginó a sí misma casada con Edward, compartiendo aquel tipo de tareas en la cocina, preparando la comida y hablando sobre los acontecimientos del día. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente aquel tipo de pensamientos. ¿No había dejado suficientemente claro Edward que no tenía ninguna fe en el matrimonio?

Minutos después, estaban de nuevo instalados en el patio. Bella estaba encantada viendo comer a Edward la tarta. Tras el último bocado, Edward se reclinó en la silla.

—La cena estaba deliciosa, Bella. Eres una gran cocinera.

—Gracias.

Edward la observó mientras ella terminaba su pedazo de tarta. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de que se mudara a Charlotte. Años atrás, le había parecido maravilloso que Bella se fuera a vivir a Nueva York. Pero tras aquel reencuentro, tras haber descubierto lo mucho que disfrutaba a su lado, se sentía cómodo sabiendo que la tenía cerca.

—No me has hablado nada de Boyd —comentó Bella —. ¿A qué se dedica ahora tu hermano?

—Está viviendo en Los Ángeles, trabajando para una empresa aeroespacial.

—¿Y se ha casado?

—No.

—Qué pena.

—No necesariamente — Edward se tensó por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar siempre de matrimonio aquella mujer?

—Hay muchos matrimonios felices en el mundo, Edward. ¿Por qué no va a poder Boyd disfrutar de uno de ellos?

—También hay muchos que no lo son. ¿Y qué ocurre entonces? Pues que si tienes hijos, terminas destrozándoles la vida.

—¿Así fue como te sentiste cuando tu madre os abandonó?

—No estamos hablando de mí, ni de mi familia.

—Yo creo que sí. Todo lo consideras teniendo en cuenta lo que os ocurrió a vosotros. Eso y tu historia con aquella chica en la universidad.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esa mujer? —preguntó en un tono mortal.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—No intente intimidarme, señor abogado. Lo conozco desde que la señora Mulfrethy lo regañaba por mancharle el suelo de barro. ¡Y no soy uno de los testigos de un juicio!

— Bella —le dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

Bella bajó la mirada y le explicó:

—He oído decir que te enamoraste de ella y ella te dejó.

Edward estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca. Esperó la llegada del dolor de la traición, el asalto de la amargura y la tristeza. Pero descubrió sorprendido que no sentía nada. Selena había engañado a un joven impresionable que pensaba que sufriría eternamente por su engaño. Pero en ese momento, hasta le costaba recordar su aspecto.

Sin embargo, jamás había tenido ningún problema para evocar la imagen de Bella. Hasta cuando estaba a kilómetros de distancia recordaba perfectamente su pelo castaño, y aquellos ojos oscuros que cambiaban al ritmo de sus sentimientos. De pronto, Edward se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían aquellos ojos cuando Bella hacía el amor, ¿brillaría en ellos la llama del deseo?

No había prestado ninguna atención a sus ojos cuando la había besado. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los sentimientos que estallaban dentro de él cada vez que rozaba sus labios. Demasiado sobrecogido al sentir la tentación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Demasiado cautivado por los suaves gemidos de placer que provocaba con sus besos. La próxima vez la miraría a los ojos para ver lo que sucedía.

¿La próxima vez?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —le dijo.

—Quizá no, pero estoy segura de que tuvo un gran impacto en tu vida. Pero no todo el mundo es como tu madre o como Selena. Y supongo que no querrás pasar solo toda tu vida. ¿No deseas a veces tener a alguien con quien compartir algunos acontecimientos? Seguro que sí. Yo tenía montones de amigos en Nueva York, pero cuando me ascendían o me encargaban algún proyecto, llamaba a mi casa para compartir mi alegría con las personas que de verdad me querían. ¿Quién te quiere a ti, Edward?

—Yo no necesito que nadie me quiera, Bella. Ese sentimiento es un mito, una ilusión que la gente utiliza para ocultar el deseo. Está mucho mejor considerado decir que te has acostado con alguien porque estás enamorado. Pero la verdad es que no existe ningún amor que dure eternamente. Y si no te lo crees, piensa en mi madre. Entiendo que dejara de querer a mi padre, ¿pero cómo es posible que dejara de amar también a sus dos hijos?

—No lo sé. ¿Sabes si ocurrió algo antes de que se fuera? Mi tía dice que tu padre cambió mucho tras la marcha de tu madre. Los conocía a los dos y ambos le gustaban. Quizá tu madre ha intentado verte alguna vez y tu padre no la ha dejado. O quizá no. En cualquier caso, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y por qué concederle tanta importancia a una mujer a la que no quieres? Por culpa de tu madre estás rechazando la posibilidad de estar con alguien que te quiera de verdad y esté dispuesta a compartir su vida contigo. Olvida el pasado, Edward. Mira hacia el futuro.

—¿No crees que debemos aprender de nuestras experiencias?

—Lo que creo es que el amor une para siempre a las personas. Yo quiero a mis padres y ellos me quieren. Además, ellos se adoran. Mi padre haría cualquier cosa por mi madre y yo quiero encontrar esa clase de amor para mí. No quiero pasar sola toda mi vida. Me gustaría encontrar una persona con la que compartirla —se levantó—. Pero no eres tú. Y cuando seas viejo te arrepentirás de no poder tener a nadie que comparta la vejez contigo. ¿Quieres llevarte un trozo de tarta a tu casa?

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante el brusco cambio de tema.

—Si te sobra…

—Claro que me sobra. No necesito tantas calorías.

Edward la observó mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina. Por un momento deseó seguirla, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba. Evidentemente, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Lo único que esperaba era que Bella no terminara casándose con un hombre que la hiciera infeliz.

Imaginarse a Bella casada le molestaba. Frunció el ceño e intentó apartar aquella incómoda idea de su mente, pero su imaginación la evocaba caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, al lado de un hombre.

Apretando los puños, se preguntó qué hombre podía ser bueno para Bella. Aquella mujer había formado parte de su infancia y no quería que nadie le hiciera daño.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Antes de que hubiera llegado, salió Bella con una fuente en la mano.

—Toma. Y no te lo comas todo de golpe —le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Es una tarta maravillosa. Disfrutaré de cada bocado —le dijo, tomando el plato.

—Siento que Sally y Greg no hayan podido venir. Quizá podamos reunimos en otra ocasión.

Edward caminó hacia Bella, pero ella retrocedió. Con su mano libre, Edward la tomó del cuello y la atrajo delicadamente hacia él.

—Tengo que fregar los platos —dijo ella, casi sin respiración.

—Eso puede esperar.

Y en cuanto Bella alzó sus ojos hacia él, la besó. Bella entreabrió los labios, respondiendo perfectamente a su beso. Edward se separó unos centímetros para contemplar aquellos oscuros ojos en los que ardía un fuego secreto.

La deseaba. Estaba tan sorprendido por aquella revelación que apenas podía pensar. La adolescente de años atrás se había metamorfoseado en una mujer bella y seductora. Una mujer a la que quería conocer de todas las formas posibles. ¿Cuándo se habría producido aquel cambio? ¿Y en qué exactamente había cambiado Bella? ¿O habría sido él el que había cambiado?

Sintió su pelo deslizarse entre sus dedos. Podía sentir también el calor de su cuerpo. Y quería más. Quería mucho más que un beso. Lo quería todo de ella


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Convierte tu casa en un lugar tranquilo y sereno en el que un hombre pueda descansar cuando esté allí. Esfuérzate en llenar su vida con pequeñas cosas mediante las que puedas demostrarle que te importa._

_Megan Madacy, verano de 1923._

* * *

—Buenas noches, Edward—dijo Bella, librándose de su mano. Apenas podía respirar y sabía que tenía que alejarse de allí antes de cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

— Bella, espera.

—Tengo que irme. Adiós —salvó corriendo la escasa distancia que la separaba de la cocina y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. Discutir sobre el matrimonio con un hombre tan abiertamente hostil a él era una pérdida de tiempo. Y querer a un hombre así era una estupidez. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de la vida?

Casi temiendo que Edward la siguiera a la cocina, se acercó al fregadero y se puso a fregar los platos. No le llevó mucho tiempo y en cuanto terminó, se asomó al patio para ver si Edward todavía estaba allí. Acababa de comprobar aliviada que se había ido, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Gracias otra vez por la cena —la voz grave y seductora de Edward sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —contestó, esforzándose en mantener la calma—. No cocino muy a menudo y disfruto haciéndolo.

—Puedes cocinar para mí cuando quieras.

Bella sonrió, pensando en el consejo de Megan.

—Creo que la señora Mulfrethy protestaría. Pensaría que estoy intentando ocupar su lugar.

—Como se te ocurra repetir delante de ella lo que te voy a decir, lo negaré delante de la Corte Suprema, pero la verdad es que cocinas mucho mejor que ella.

—Caramba, Edward, muchas gracias, pero me estás juzgando por una sola comida.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?

Bella se aferró con fuerza al auricular. Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero recordó inmediatamente el diario de Megan.

—Lo siento, pero voy a estar ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—¿Sabes, Edward? Tienes que quitarte la costumbre de interrogar a las personas que tienen contacto contigo. Como tú mismo has dicho cuando he mencionado a Selena, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿El lunes por la noche entonces?

—No, lo siento.

—¿El martes? — Bella permaneció en silencio, esperando a ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a presionar—. El miércoles, entonces. Te llevaré a ver unos bloques de apartamentos que acaban de hacer en Charlotte y después podemos ir a cenar.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrar casa? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida por la oferta.

—¿Quién mejor para darte consejos sobre un contrato de alquiler que un abogado?

Bella sabía que tenía razón.

—El miércoles entonces. ¿Sobre la una?

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

—No, ya iré yo a la ciudad. No tiene sentido que tengas que regresar hasta aquí.

—El martes acuéstate pronto, para que no estés muy cansada.

—¿Qué pasa, has decidido convertirte en mi nuevo padre?

—No, Bella, pero si te acuestas tarde todas las noches desde aquí hasta el miércoles, sospecho que estarás agotada.

—Te recuerdo que también me levanto bastante tarde —contestó Bella, a punto de soltar una carcajada. En realidad, no tenía ningún plan hasta el miércoles, pero no podía decírselo a Edward. Preferiría que pensara que estaba muy solicitada. Así mejoraba su opinión sobre ella. Frunció el ceño. En realidad, habría preferido que la apreciara por sí misma y no porque pensara que era una especie de premio por el que merecía la pena competir.

Durante la primera parte de la semana, Bella evitó intencionadamente a Edward. Se aseguraba de meterse en casa antes de que él llegara cada tarde y no salía al porche hasta que oscurecía, para que no pudiera verla.

El martes por la noche, fue a ver a Sally. Su prima se encontraba mucho mejor y prepararon una pequeña barbacoa en su terraza. Mientras comían, Bella le comentó a su prima que Edward iba a ayudarla a buscar apartamento. Sally la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha dicho que quiere aconsejarme sobre el contrato —contestó Bella, intentando mostrar una actitud indiferente.

—Parece que está siendo mucho más atento de lo que es normalmente. Vamos, es como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona, ¿no crees? —Sally miró atentamente a su prima—. Yo que tú, no me fiaría de él.

—Es mi vecino, nada más —contestó Bella, esperando que su prima no adivinara que le estaba mintiendo. Edward era cada vez más importante para ella. Se había creído inmune a sus encantos, pero poco a poco comenzaba a resurgir la atracción que años atrás sentía por él. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, incrementaba sus dudas sobre su capacidad para dominar sus sentimientos.

—Sólo procura tener cuidado. Ya sabes que no tiene ningún interés en comprometerse con nadie.

—Lo sé. Y en cuanto alquile un apartamento en Charlotte, me alejaré de la tentación.

—Aja, ¿entonces sientes que todavía es una tentación?

—¿Alguna vez has mirado a Edward? No creo que haya otro más atractivo.

Sally soltó una carcajada.

— Bella, me temo que estás muy mal. Personalmente creo que Greg es el hombre más atractivo del mundo y estoy loca por él. Yo pensaba que tu enamoramiento de Edward lo habías superado hacía años.

—Y lo he superado, no pienso volver a enamorarme de Edward. Pero cambiemos de tema. Quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Al final Megan se casó con Frederick?

—¿Qué?

—En su diario, Megan cuenta las diferentes tácticas que utilizó para atrapar a Frederick. Como todavía no he llegado al final, no sé si se casaron. ¿Lo sabes tú?

—No, no lo sé.

—¿Ah no? Yo pensaba que habías ojeado todo el diario.

—Sólo he leído páginas sueltas.

—¿Y sabes cuál fue el apellido de casada de Megan?

Sally suspiró.

—Tampoco lo sé. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Para mí siempre ha sido la bisabuela Megan.

—Para mí también. Pero alguien tiene que saber su apellido, o el apellido de nuestro bisabuelo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Se lo preguntaremos a mi madre.

—Pero para cuando ella vuelva, ya habré terminado el diario.

—Bueno, pues entonces adelántate ya a leer el final.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo. Pero estoy casi segura de que se casará con Frederick. Parece tan enamorada. Y está siguiendo todos los consejos que le dan para atraparlo. Algunos parecen estar funcionando… ¿Cómo es posible que sepamos tan poco sobre nuestra propia familia?

—Quizá pueda hablarte de ella tu madre. Supongo que su interés por la antropología la ha llevado a averiguar todo lo que ha podido sobre su familia.

—Quizá, la verdad es que hasta ahora yo tampoco había mostrado ningún interés en ella. Pero al leer el diario de Megan, me siento como si la conociera. Y a pesar de las décadas que nos separan, no puedo evitar el sentirme identificada con ella. De hecho, estoy utilizando su receta y… —se interrumpió de pronto, asaltada por una idea y miró a su prima muy seriamente—. Sally, si te doy algunas indicaciones, ¿podrías intentar poner en práctica la receta y contarme después los resultados?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un experimento?

—Más o menos.

Bella le explicó la idea, con intención de que Sally siguiera los consejos de la abuela Megan con Greg y se fijara en si se producía algún cambio en su relación. En cuanto tuvo el acuerdo no muy convencido de su prima, se marchó. Tenía que escribir la lista de ingredientes y pasársela a Sally. Y cuando su prima los pusiera en práctica con Greg, podría tener una certeza mayor de que funcionaban.

Cuando la recepcionista anunció la llegada de Bella el miércoles por la tarde, Edward sintió un alivio que se preocupó de disimular. No la había visto desde la cena del sábado por la noche. Y le había sorprendido descubrir lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

—Hola, Edward — Bella entró en el despacho con una sonrisa radiante. El impacto que a Edward le produjo su presencia fue inmediato. Estaba tan hermosa y parecía tan feliz que casi dolía mirarla.

El vestido que llevaba realzaba sus delicadas curvas. El color salmón pálido contrastaba bellamente con el color bronceado de su piel y era delicioso observar el delicado movimiento de la tela sobre un cuerpo tan estilizado.

—¿Hoy no va a haber secuestro? —sería mejor que comenzara a pensar en otras cosas antes de crear una situación embarazosa, se dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta para recibirla. Besarla le pareció lo más natural. La tomó por los brazos y la acercó a él para hacerlo. Fue un beso más breve de lo que le habría gustado, pero al menos le permitió marcar el que pretendía que fuera el tono de la tarde.

Bella pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, hoy no. Pero no bajes la guardia. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden secuestrarte otra vez.

Sintiendo en sus manos el dominio de la situación, al advertir el sonrojo de Bella, Edward tomó su chaqueta y se la puso sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas o de pronto el despacho estaba más luminoso? Miró hacia la ventana. El sol había brillado durante todo el día. Era absurdo pensar que lo estuviera haciendo con más fuerza en ese momento.

—¿Has comido?

—¿Sí, y tú?

—Un sándwich —contestó Edward —. He hecho una lista de los barrios de la zona oeste de la ciudad más agradables. No dijiste nada del precio, pero no suelen ser muy caros —le tendió una lista que tenía encima del escritorio.

—Vaya, no me esperaba todo esto — Bella miró la lista—. Esta mañana he estado mirando los anuncios del periódico y he visto un par de pisos que pueden estar bien.

—Quizá encontremos algo hoy —contestó Edward, instándola a salir del despacho.

El primer apartamento que visitaron ya había sido alquilado. Pero la segunda casa a la que fueron a Bella le pareció prometedora.

—Tiene dos dormitorios y está muy bien de precio —les comentó la empleada de la agencia que lo mostraba mientras les abría la puerta—. Tómense el tiempo que quieran para verlo. Los esperaré aquí.

Bella se dirigió en primer lugar al cuarto de estar. Parecía pequeño al lado del de su tía, pero era mucho más grande que el que tenía en Nueva York. Además, la casa contaba con un pequeño patio. Salió a verlo, preguntándose si podría plantar allí algunas plantas.

—Es un poco pequeño —comentó Edward.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—No tanto. Mi apartamento de Nueva York era mucho más pequeño. Tu problema es que estás mal acostumbrado porque siempre has vivido en una casa muy grande.

Edward arqueó una ceja y permaneció en silencio.

Bella caminó entonces hasta el pasillo y fue a ver uno de los dormitorios. Era minúsculo y contaba con una ventana bastante pequeña. El dormitorio principal, era un poco más grande que el otro y tenía un baño. No era muy luminoso, pero aquello tampoco tenía demasiada importancia teniendo en cuenta que lo único que pensaba hacer en él era dormir.

—Veamos la cocina —dijo. Al volverse, prácticamente tropezó con Edward. Este estudió la habitación un momento y le dijo:

—No me gusta. Es pequeña y oscura. No creo que te guste vivir aquí.

—El cuarto de estar me gusta y la cocina no está mal. Tiene posibilidades, pero antes me gustaría ver otros.

Al final de la tarde, Bella estaba tan cerca de encontrar apartamento como a primera hora de la mañana y además estaba a punto de empezar a gritar de frustración. Edward había puesto pegas a todas y cada una de las casas que habían visitado.

Mientras se alejaban en coche del último edificio que tenían en la lista, Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada fulminante.

—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Has ofendido a todas las personas que nos han enseñado los pisos.

—No he ofendido a ninguna. Si no pueden oír unas cuantas verdades sobre lo mal que tienen los pisos, no deberían descuidarlos tanto. Y éste ha sido el peor de todos.

—El primero que hemos visto a mí me gustaba.

—No creo que pudieras llegar a ser feliz en él.

—Te sorprendería lo feliz que podría llegar a ser en él. Lo arreglaría hasta dejarlo perfecto. Y el precio de aquella casa era uno de sus atractivos.

—Seguro que tenía goteras o algo así. Por eso era tan barato.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Sabes, Edward? No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea.

—¿El qué?

—El que hayas venido conmigo. Tú jamás encontrarás un apartamento que te guste. Un apartamento es algo muy diferente de una casa.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Cuando estaba en la universidad viví en un apartamento.

—Entonces acuérdate de cómo era.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente: pequeño, ruidoso y agobiante. Como todos los que hemos visto hoy. No son para ti, Bella.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Aquélla era una causa perdida.

La próxima vez que quisiera ir a ver apartamentos, lo haría sola. De hecho, quizá volviera al primero que habían visto al día siguiente, para comprobar si todavía le gustaba y sí así era, lo alquilaría.

Bella miró a Edward de soslayo.

—Por lo menos la casa en la que ahora vives es completamente distinta a ese apartamento. Tienes todas las habitaciones para ti solo, es silenciosa, grande y está vacía.

—Es mi casa, mi hogar.

—¿Y no te sientes solo en ella?

—¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes sola?

—Me sentía sola al principio de vivir en Nueva York. E incluso después lo he sentido a veces. Pero desde que he vuelto, no me he sentido sola ni una vez. Sé que tengo a Sally suficientemente cerca como para verla cada vez que quiera. Hablamos por teléfono todos los días y he estado viendo a los viejos amigos. Sé que echaré de menos a todos ellos cuando me venga a Charlotte, pero también que venirme a vivir aquí es lo mejor para mí.

Edward giró y aparcó frente a un enorme restaurante.

—¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—Me encanta, y además estoy hambrienta.

Pronto estuvieron tranquilamente sentados el uno frente al otro. Edward pidió una botella de vino y esperó a que Bella pidiera lo que quería cenar antes de pedirlo él.

En cuanto el camarero se retiró, Bella elevó su copa hacia Edward.

—En cualquier caso, gracias por todo.

—No creo que ninguna de esas casas sea adecuada para ti.

—Pero eso es algo que tengo que decidir yo. Tú has decidido vivir en una casa demasiado grande para una sola persona. ¿Cómo la aprovechas? ¿Duermes cada día en un dormitorio? Necesitarías una familia numerosa para poder llenar esa casa.

—Me temo entonces que la casa va a continuar vacía.

—¿No quieres tener hijos?

—No.

—Serías un gran padre, estoy segura.

Edward clavó la mirada en la copa de vino que tenía frente a él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que le encantaría tener alguna vez un hijo.

—El riesgo es demasiado grande —dijo lentamente.

—¿Qué riesgo?

—El riesgo de que el matrimonio fracase, o de que la mujer abandone a sus hijos.

—Toda la vida es un riesgo. Tu esposa puede morir, o tú mismo puedes sufrir un accidente. No hay garantías para nadie —dijo Bella suavemente—. ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que ponerte en el peor de los casos. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es posible que no se vaya? ¿Qué ocurriría si tu matrimonio no fuera un fracaso? —ella deseaba que estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo. Desde luego, si se casara con ella, jamás lo abandonaría.

Aturdida por aquel repentino pensamiento, se aferró a su copa. ¡Ella no estaba enamorada de Edward Mitchell! Era absurdo plantearse algo así.

—Quizá necesitaría encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a ti cuando eras una adolescente. Alguien que me viera como el hombre perfecto.

—Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien que sienta por ti la adoración que yo sentía, no te burles de su admiración. Duele mucho —dijo suavemente.

—Jamás quise hacerte daño, Bella.

—Lo único que pretendías era desanimarme —se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Ah, pan de ajo y ensalada. ¡Me encanta la comida italiana! Has hecho bien al escoger este restaurante.

Bella dirigió la conversación hacia temas mucho menos personales. Ya se había acercado demasiado al fuego para continuar discutiendo con Edward sobre su soltería. Él había tenido una oportunidad años atrás y la había rechazado, así que no iba a continuar presionándolo.

Edward sabía que el tema de los hijos ya había sido zanjado, pero desde que Bella lo había mencionado, no era capaz de apartarlo de su mente. ¿Qué tal padre sería? Sabía que no repetiría los errores cometidos por su propio padre. ¿Pero cometería otros? De alguna manera, su padre los había abandonado al mismo tiempo que su madre. Había sido como si sólo su cuerpo hubiera permanecido al lado de sus hijos.

Si Edward tuviera alguna vez un hijo, le haría saber lo mucho que lo quería cada día de su vida.

Por un instante, miró a Bella, intentando imaginarse lo que sería tener un hijo con ella.

Intentando poner freno a aquellas imprudentes ideas, prestó atención a la conversación de Bella sobre los diferentes apartamentos que habían visitado aquel día. Faltaban todavía dos meses para que regresaran sus tíos, le estaba diciendo, así que en realidad todavía tenía tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward condujo hasta el edificio en el que trabajaba para que Bella recogiera su coche. A continuación, fueron cada uno en su propio vehículo hasta West Bend.

Bella aparcó su coche, salió y esperó a que Edward saliera del suyo. Todavía no quería poner fin a aquella velada.

—¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a tomar una copa? —le preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella.

—Me encantaría.

No había vuelto a entrar en su casa desde que eran adolescentes. Presa de curiosidad lo siguió hasta la puerta trasera.

La cocina estaba perfectamente ordenada. Edward le sirvió una copa de brandy y sugirió:

—Podemos salir al porche, si te apetece.

En el pasillo que conducía hasta la puerta principal, no había ningún tipo de adorno y una rápida mirada al cuarto de estar cuando pasaron por delante de él, le indicó que Edward no había perdido mucho tiempo decorando la casa.

—¿Dónde están las fotografías de la familia? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del porche.

—No tengo muchas. Boyd no suele enviarme ninguna y mi padre jamás se ha puesto detrás de una cámara.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Bella compadeció a Edward. Aquel hombre al que siempre había considerado dueño de su vida y de su destino, de pronto le parecía terriblemente solo. Y ansiaba poder darle todo lo que necesitaba. Pero jamás se lo diría. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que si Edward quería algo diferente de ella, intentaría conseguirlo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con lo del apartamento? —le preguntó de pronto Edward.

—Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando.

—Yo podría acompañarte el sábado, si quieres.

—No, gracias. Creo que será mejor que vaya sola —contestó sonriente—. Tú intimidas a los pobres agentes inmobiliarios.

—Sólo a aquella mujer que pensaba que estábamos buscando un apartamento para los dos.

—Es un error natural, cuando dos personas van juntas a ver un piso.

—Quizá. Deberías quedarte aquí hasta que vuelvan tus tíos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—Ésa es la manera que tienen los abogados para evitar dar una explicación.

Edward la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara en su regazo. Bella obedeció encantada y se apoyó contra su pecho. Atrapada entre sus brazos, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

—Te deseo, Bella —susurró, haciéndola girar en sus brazos antes de tomar sus labios. Unos labios firmes y ardientes con los que al instante estaba profundizando su beso.

Bella le respondió con un beso. Si aquello hubiera sucedido años atrás, se habría sentido como si estuviera en la gloria. Pero la edad le había dado cierta sabiduría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Porque la verdad era que se sentía rozando la gloria. Con aquel beso, Edward había hecho añicos su capacidad de control y estaba despertando en su interior sensaciones que la dominaban por completo. Sentía sus manos contra sus brazos y sus dedos enredados en su pelo. De pronto, Edward deslizó la mano hasta uno de sus senos. Bella sintió un silencioso estallido de placer en sus entrañas y se irguió ligeramente para darle a Edward mayor libertad en sus caricias. Estaba ardiendo de pasión y no podía hacer nada, salvo responder complacida a la delicia de aquel abrazo.

Afortunadamente, la cordura no tardó en retornar, y Bella empujó a Edward suavemente. Estaba corriendo un grave peligro. Ella había amado a aquel hombre y él la había apartado de su lado. Era una locura querer acercarse nuevamente a él.

Separarse en aquel momento de Edward fue lo más duro que había hecho en toda su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo casi sin respiración.

—No te vayas, Bella. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo.

Prácticamente corrió hasta encontrar refugio en casa de su tía. Edward continuaba llamándola, pero ella no lo escuchó. Sólo tras cerrar firmemente la puerta de la cocina, se permitió soltar el aire que encerraban sus pulmones. Había sucedido. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todas sus buenas intenciones, había vuelto a enamorarse de Edward Mitchell.

—Oh, noo —se lamentó. Ella se había creído inmune a sus encantos, pero la verdad era que había vuelto a convertirse en su víctima. Edward la irritaba a veces, sí, pero jamás podría cambiar lo que sentía por él.

Demasiado afectada para pensar siquiera, tomó el diario de Megan como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Había empezado ya a escribir la lista de ingredientes para dársela a Sally. Rápidamente, la revisó y la sacó del diario. Aquella noche, sus emociones no le permitían pensar en aquella lista. Continuaría leyendo lo que decía su bisabuela. Estaba deseando saber si al final Megan y Frederick se habían casado.

* * *

_Mientras hacíamos la limpieza de la casa, mamá me ha estado hablando de lo maravilloso que es formar un hogar junto a alguien. Descubrir lo que a cada uno de ellos le gusta y saber utilizarlo en las ocasiones especiales. Un hogar debe de ser un remanso de paz y serenidad. Un refugio al que la familia regresa al final del día. Especialmente para un hombre que se pasa el día luchando en la calle para que su familia pueda vivir dignamente. Lo último que un hombre necesita cuando regresa a su casa es encontrarse con un caos._

_Me pregunto si Frederick y yo llegaremos a formar juntos un hogar. ¿Tendremos muebles y objetos especiales, que tengan significado sólo para nosotros? Convertir la casa en un remanso de paz y tranquilidad para que el hombre vuelva a ella feliz. Es un consejo que nunca olvidaré. Y procurar llenar su vida de todos esos pequeños detalles que al otro le importan._

* * *

Bella cerró el diario y fijó la mirada en el vacío con expresión soñadora. Ella podría convertir la casa de Edward en un verdadero hogar. Llenarla de fotografías, cuadros y colores, llenarla de amor y de risas. Podía demostrarle que no necesitaba vivir como lo había hecho su padre…

Si alguna vez tuviera oportunidad.

Cosa que, obviamente, jamás tendría.

Suspirando suavemente, Bella apagó la luz e intentó dormir. Pero el recuerdo de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos se negaba a abandonar su mente. Y deseaba haber permanecido aquella noche junto Edward.


End file.
